To Whom am I Married?
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: Hermione wakes up after the Final Battle with memory loss and no memory after the end of her fourth year. What will she do when she finds out she's married to Fred Weasley? Read and find out. I don't write lemons, sorry. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I sighed softly turning over in the bed pushing myself into the pillows. My head felt fuzzier than usual and my mouth felt like I had been eating cotton. Something was wrong but I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was the insistent beeping or the fact that I didn't remember going to bed.

"Hermione? Can you hear me ma'am?" I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I wanted to let them know that I could hear them but my body just wouldn't respond. Someone sighed and scratched at something. She must have been writing something down.

"Still no reaction. Her husband will be so disappointed when he finds out. He was hoping she would wake up today." A woman said her voice soft.

"Being put into a potion induced coma isn't a science. We can't tell him when she'll wake up exactly. We don't even know what the damage is for being hit by a wall. I think she needs more time to heal. Make another batch of the potion." A second woman said. Oh Godric, what? I wasn't married! I couldn't be married! I had only just finished my fourth year at Hogwarts there was no way I was married. No they must have been talking about someone else in the room. Of course that's what it must have been someone else.

The darkness that had been surrounding me pulled me back into its embrace. I tried to force myself to stay awake but it wasn't working. All I wanted to know was what was going on. Why was I in St. Mungos? Because that was the only possible place I could be where they could heal me.

The next time I came to there were voices from every side talking quickly. It was hard to discern anything. I think I heard my name in there but it was too hard to tell. Someone mentioned using legilimency on me. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't tell from where. I tried to make myself more comfortable but my body didn't want to respond.

"Healer Stromwell!" Someone yelled loudly. "I think she's coming to."

"Alright everyone out you will all be able to see her in time." She said her voice authoritative. "Yes you too now scoot!"

There were a lot of grumbles but a moment later it was silent except for the beeping of the machine. Oh how I wanted to Avada that machine. It was so annoying. I enjoyed the peace and quiet. That's one of the reasons I loved the library so much. So calming and relaxing.

"Hermione can you hear me?" The healer asked placing her hand in mine. "If you can hear me please squeeze my hand." I tried with everything in me to squeeze it but my body seemed sluggish and slow. My fingers twitched infinitesimally and the healer let out a relieved breath.

"Good. Now Hermione I know you can hear me but you can't respond. You were hit by a falling wall during the final battle. Do you remember that? One squeeze for yes two for no." I twitched my fingers twice. It was the best I could do I was feeling tired again. The darkness I had been living in was pulling me back. The healer's words were fading in and out I was missing some of the words.

"Mrs... can... hear... me?" Her words were slurring together making alphabet soup in my head. Why couldn't I stay awake? It was like they were drugging me. Maybe they were for all I knew. I couldn't stay awake long enough to ask them even if I wanted to.

The darkness surrounded me again. I never liked the darkness. Whenever I went there I could hear horrible tortured screams. It was agonizing to hear them over and over again. I knew the voice too, it was a man's, but I had no idea how I knew the voice. What he was yelling made no sense. The man was screaming... my name? His voice was fading in and out. As if he was begging to see me? To get to me? To save me? It made no sense.

"Let me see my wife!" A deep voice yelled loudly. I was partially coherent but I was slipping back into the darkness.

"Sir you have to leave... who let him in here?" There was a scuffle then a grunt of pain. "Get him out of here!" A woman yelled loudly.

"HERMIONE!" The man sobbed brokenly and then the door slammed and it was quiet again except for the infernal beeping machine.

"He's becoming desperate Heather." A soft female voice said.

"I know its hard to watch him. He loves her so much." Heather said her voice hushed. "The good news is we can pull her off the potion soon and let her gradually wake up."

"Thank Merlin I don't know how much more I can stand. His pain is so evident whenever he sits by her side."

"Lets give her the last dose." Their words were becoming faint again. I tried to fight to stay conscience but it wasn't working. The darkness pulled me into its depths once again. I was quickly learning to hate the darkness and the screaming that always accompanied it. The sounds of people being tortured by the Cruciatus curse. Someone was screaming for help and I could barely stand the tortured screams.

_Its just a dream! _Was that it? Was all this a dream my mind created to torture me?

_Just a dream! _A voice yelled surrounding me. No this was not a dream it was a nightmare.

_Sweetheart its just a dream! _The voice yelled again. Sobbing. Someone was crying heart wrenching sobs. Another tortured scream ripped through the air.

"GIVE HER SOMETHING PLEASE!" The same man from before yelled. Another scream rang through the room and I realized with a shock that it was me. "I'm here Sweetheart I'm never leaving you I promise." And then I was slipping away again. The darkness pulled me back into its clutches and I found myself swimming through it as if I had always been there.

Something was different the next time I came around. My head no longer hurt but my mouth still felt cottony. When I went to turn over my body didn't resist. I pushed myself further into the pillows and gave a breathy sigh.

When I fell asleep it was deep and restful. I didn't dream or go to the darkness my mind had created. There were no tortured screams but there were flashes of light. It was nice and relaxing the way sleep should be. The lights swirling around were comforting. They were my usual dreams.

"She should be waking up soon." A soft voice said.

"How soon do you think?" A motherly voice asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now. Hermione can you hear us?" The soft voice asked again.

"Yes." My voice was faint. Soft. Broken. The word barely slipped past my lips and broke halfway through.

"Hermione I am Healer Stromwell and you are in St. Mungos after being hit by a wall in the Battle of Hogwarts do you remember that?"

"No." I whispered my voice soft. Why couldn't I remember?

"She doesn't remember?" That motherly voice asked. "Why wouldn't she remember?"

"Head injuries are very complicated Molly. I can only do so much. Hermione what is your last memory?" Healer Stromwell asked her voice authoritative.

"Hog-arts ex-pess fo-rth y-r." My voice sounded off and my words were clipped and short.

"Did she just say fourth year?!"

"Molly if you can't calm down I'll have to ask you to leave. Hermione can you open your eyes for me. The lights are low so they won't hurt your eyes." I slowly forced my eyes open. It felt as if they were made of lead. Standing in front of me was a tall thin woman wearing healer clothes with messy black hair. She had a clipboard in her hand and was writing something down on it. Next to her was a woman who looked so beautifully familiar tears sprung to my eyes. Bright red hair, a pleasantly plump figure and a simple dress that looked just right on her.

"M-s We-sly?" I asked my voice breaking again.

She smiled at me tears in her eyes. "Yes Sweetheart its me."

For the next few hours I was being supplied with different potions. The fuzziness from my head started to go away and so did my cotton mouth. Between being given different potions and tonics I was asked questions. They were trying to figure out how much of my memory was gone. I knew I had lost a large amount because I'm fairly sure somewhere in my delirium someone said I was married. Everyone seemed shocked that the last thing I remembered was finishing my fourth year. They weren't letting in any friends or family. The healers had rushed Mrs Weasley out of there faster than I would have thought possible.

"When am I going to get some answers?" I asked as I was given yet another phial this one bright purple.

"Soon. Now drink it, it should help with the headache." A young blonde healer said a small smile on her face. I drank the phial down and noticed something sparkling on my left hand. My pulse quickened as I set the phial on the bed so I could take a closer look at what caught my eye. Sparkling brightly on the third finger of my left was a large diamond set into a shiny gold ring.

"Oh Merlin." I whispered looking at the ring.

"Hermione we are going to let in Molly and Arthur Weasley. If it becomes too much for you to handle they will have to leave. Do you understand?" Healer Stromwell asked looking me over.

"Yes." What else could I say? Healer Stromwell walked over to the door on the side of the room and opened it slowly. She stuck her head out the door and called for Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"I'm sorry the rest of you can't come in yet." Healer Stromwell said to the others waiting outside my door.

Mr and Mrs Weasley darted around the healer and came rushing over to my bed. "Hermione!"

"I'll be out in the hallway if you need me." Healer Stromwell said before ducking out into the hall.

"Oh thank Merlin your all right." Mrs Weasley said pulling me against her side.

"We were so worried." Mr Weasley said placing a kiss against my forehead.

"What all happened? I know I lost my memory but no one will tell me how much I lost." I said looking between them. Mr Weasley shifted uncomfortably and exchanged a look with Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Sweetheart you lost -" Mrs Weasley paused and swallowed thickly dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "- you lost three years."

I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip hard. Three years. So much could happen in three years and apparently I got married somewhere in there. "And to whom am I married?"

Mr and Mrs Weasley gave each other another look and stood up slowly. "He would like to tell you himself."

They backed away towards the door and opened it before darting out. A moment later a tall muscular man with vivid red hair walked into the room with his head down. He was one of the Weasleys but I couldn't tell which one though. When he lifted his head I stared into the bright caramel brown eyes of Fred Weasley.

**AN: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Firstly, I will update as much as I can but as it is summer I go up to my cabin a lot. I will warn you before I leave so you have some advance notice. Secondly, I want it out in the open that this won't be like the Vow. I want to make this into my own story so it will be different. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

"Fred?" I asked shocked.

"Hey Sweetheart." Fred said walking over slowly as if trying not to scare an animal. I stared at him looking him over. He looked different than the last time I had seen him. He was taller and his hair was neatly trimmed. Some of the baby fat he had was gone and his chest was broader than before. He looked good.

"We're in love?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Fred raised an amused eyebrow at me and I flushed in embarrassment. _Way to be tactful genius._

"Yes." Fred said his eyes shining some emotion hidden in their depths. I believed him. There was no way I couldn't. He was staring at me the way Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other. With so much love you could barely contain it.

"How long have we been married?" I asked twisting my ring nervously around my finger.

"It will be a year on June thirtieth." Fred said relaxing back into his chair.

"That seems rather sudden." I muttered staring at my sheets. "I wouldn't have even finished my Hogwarts education by then."

"You didn't go back to school for your seventh year." My eyes bugged and I looked up at Fred in absolute shock.

"What?! Why not?" I asked staring at him.

"Its a very long story." Fred sighed rubbing his neck. "A lot has happened since your last memory Sweetheart."

"Why do you keep calling me Sweetheart?" I asked flushing dully.

"I've called you that ever since we started dating in your fifth year." I closed my eyes tightly and forced myself to breathe through the emotions churning through me.

"So how did I lose my memory? What happened?" I asked twisting one of my curls. They were longer than I remembered.

"We were fighting in the Final Battle against You-Know-Who." Fred said rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Did we win?" I asked eagerly.

Fred looked up and smiled at my enthusiasm. "Yes we did."

"Thank Merlin!" I fell back against the pillows a huge smile on my face.

"Anyway I was battling a masked death eater by a wall. I really was too close to it now that I think about it." Fred said running a hand through his hair. "One of the death eaters blew up the wall and you pushed me out of the way. You were buried under a pile of ruble..." Fred choked and looked over to me tears shimmering in his eyes. Merlin he really did love me. "You almost died."

"But I didn't." I said my voice soft. Fred shook his head and wiped fiercly at his eyes. "So what all has been affected by the wall falling on me?"

"Uh your not going to be able to walk around like usual. Something happened to your legs and the healers aren't completely sure when they will be able to work again." I swallowed thickly and stared at the sheets. "And they believe the memory loss might be permanent." I hung my head trying to control the tears that wanted to fall.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry." Fred whispered placing his hand on mine. His gold ring glinted in the light and I looked down at it.

"Would you let me see your memories if they don't come back?" I asked my voice thick with emotion.

"Of course but Harry and Ron both might like to show you theirs too since I finished my schooling in your fifth year." Fred said entwining our fingers together. I swallowed thickly and blushed brightly. I had never even kissed a boy and now I was married to Fred. Wait if we were married that meant we had... oh Merlin.

"Have we... have we um?" I couldn't spit the words out. How could I? This was so embarrassing.

"Yes we have." Fred said his voice soft. I flushed horribly and dropped my head in my hands. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Yes I do." I muttered between my fingers.

"There is nothing wrong with a husband and wife engaging in -"

"Don't say it!" I said staring at him my eyes wide. Fred bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you expect me to do that?"

"Of course not." He said looking up at me his eyes wide. "I would never want you to do that if you weren't ready."

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked desperately. "Like where my parents are. I haven't seen them yet."

Fred shifted nervously and wouldn't look me in the eye. "They won't be coming."

"Why not?" I asked slowly my stomach bubbling unpleasantly.

"You modified their memories and sent them to Australia." Fred said quickly and I frowned at him in shock.

"What?" I asked my heart beating painfully in my chest.

"You were planning on going on the run with Harry and Ron to help kill You-Know-Who. He had split his soul into pieces and hid them inside different things and you guys killed them off. But you knew that if the death eaters found your parents they would torture them for information on Harry so you changed their memory and sent them to Australia." I stared at Fred my mouth open in shock.

"No." I said shaking my head. No this could not be happening. It was too much.

"Once the war was done you and I were going to go and search for them. Take the honeymoon we never had looking for them." Fred said watching me. He had a pained look on his face as he watched all the emotions that must have been crossing my face.

"No." I whispered again brokenly. The guilt in his eyes said it all. They were gone.

"Yes, Sweetheart I'm sorry the death eaters found them." I promptly burst into tears. Fred cursed and pulled me into his arms as I cried broken heart wrenching sobs into his chest.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

It took me awhile to stop crying. Fred continued to hold me as my sobs subsided. He was running his fingers through my hair and I felt oddly soothed. Who knew that I could even be comforted by Fred Weasley.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart." Fred said running his fingers up and down my back. I shivered and found myself pressing closer into his embrace.

"What else has changed?" I asked wiping my eyes with the edge of my blanket.

"Uh quite a few things actually." Fred said shifting nervously. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and frowned at the ground.

"What happened after we got off the train of my fourth year? Everything after that is just" I made a face. "Blank. I remember getting into mum and dad's car but that's it." I asked twisting one of my curls. Fred sighed and rubbed his hands against his eyes.

"You went to Twelve Grimmauld Place after George and I came to get you. It wasn't safe for you in muggle London and we needed to get you out of there as soon as possible." Fred said leaning back in his chair.

"Where's that?" I asked confused.

"Its where Sirius grew up. He let the Order of the Phoenix use it for headquarters." I frowned.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix? Did Sirius get a pardon from the ministry? Why did you and George come to get me and not someone else?" I asked firing one question after another.

"The Order of the Phoenix is Dumbledore's Army we did what we could to thwart the death eaters and You-Know-Who every chance we had. Sirius did get a full pardon but it was a little late. And George and I went to get you because we were the only ones who knew where you lived."

"What do you mean Sirius' pardon was a 'little late' and how did you two know where I live?" I asked rubbing my temples. It seemed like a headache was quickly forming.

"Sirius passed away Hermione." I froze and looked up slowly.

"What?" I asked my voice soft, distant.

"Dumbledore's Army, a defense against the dark arts group you, Ron and Harry started, was fighting at the Ministry of Magic because You-Know-Who planted a fake vision of Sirius being tortured. Unfortunately you all believed it and the Order came to rescue you guys. You were hit with a hex by Dolohov. It was to crush your inner organs. Fortunately you had silenced him so it didn't have the same affect as usual. Anyway Sirius was battling Bellatrix next to the Veil in the Death Chamber. He fell through and never came back out." Tears were streaming down my face and I wiped at them the best I could.

"Sweetheart," Fred said his voice strained. He crawled into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me as I continued to cry.

"Poor... Harry." I finally managed between sobs.

"Shhh Sweety I've got you." Fred said kissing my hair. I had always liked Sirius even though we hadn't always got along. Just the thought of him never getting the freedom he had so desired was heart breaking.

"Don't tell me any more deaths I don't think I can handle it." I finally got out once I had cried myself out. Fred held me against his side and I breathed in deeply of his woodsy sent.

"Okay then how about I tell you why George and I knew where you lived." Fred said running his fingers up and down my spine.

"Sure." I said twirling a strand of hair.

"Well as we both know you live in Ottery St. Catchpole. George and I wandered into town at the beginning of summer before we went to Grimmauld Place." Fred said leaning us back into the pillows.

"Why would you go to a muggle town?" I asked playing iddly with the wedding ring on Fred's finger.

"We wanted to get some muggle candy and also a muggle 'magic' trick set." Fred said slipping his ring off his finger into my hand so I could see it better. It was a very nice ring with little designs on it and on the inside there was an engraving of our initials. I slipped it back onto his finger.

"Did you find any candies you liked?" I asked nibbling my lip.

"I really liked the Mars Bars." Fred said trailing his hand through my hair. "Anyway you were there getting some lemon drops and George and I insisted on walking you home. We didn't like the thought of you being out alone with You-Know-Who being back and all. It was a good thing we did too. The next day the death eaters breached the wards at the Burrow. It was bad George and I flew over to your place and got you."

"I flew on a broom?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, although you did have your eyes closed the whole time." Fred muttered running his fingers up and down my arms. I frowned at his small caresses. It wasn't that they felt bad or even, just that they were different. No man had ever touched me like this before. He felt so warm and he smelled so good. It made my stomach tighten.

"How close am I to George?" I asked tracing the freckles on his arm.

"You're very close. Not as close as you and me mind you but still close. You like to call him Georgie. He's engaged to Angelina." Fred said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know I thought you and Angelina had a thing." I muttered softly.

"Nah we were only ever friends. I kinda had a thing for Katie but things are never the same when you find your girlfriend snogging with one of your close friends." Fred growled out between clenched teeth.

"Who was it?" I asked frowning.

"Oliver." Fred muttered. "Anyway less of the heavy. How would you feel about seeing Harry and Ron?" Fred asked entwining our hands.

"On one condition." I said looking at our fingers.

"And what's that?" Fred asked pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Would you please ask Healer Stromwell when I can get out of here. I'm sick of this bed." Fred laughed loudly. A deep laugh that made my stomach squirm.

"I'll see what I can do." Fred said jumping up. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the forehead. I froze and looked up at him slowly. He gave me a small sad smile before darting out the door.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, ideas you have, anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I sat in the bed nibbling on my lip when the door opened and Harry and Ron darted in. They both stood quietly in the doorway watching me but I was frozen in shock. They looked so different! Harry was taller and stood tall and confident compared to when he always slouched to blend in with the crowd. Ron's shoulders were broader and he was much taller than I had remembered. His hair was long and messy.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said softly walking slowly towards me. Ron followed and sat on the edge of my bed and pulled Harry down next to him.

"You look so different," I whispered in a hushed voice. Harry and Ron exchanged a look and shifted uncomfortably.

"How so?" Ron asked after a long moment.

"You both look older," I glanced at them again. "harder as if you could kill without blinking an eye."

"A lot has changed since your last memory." Harry said nervously running his hand through his hair. It only made it messier.

"I know. Fred told me about Sirius." I said leaning forward to place my hand over Harry's. Harry avoided my eyes and blew out a heavy breath.

"A lot more than _just_ that has happened." Ron said leaning back against the foot board of my bed.

"I know but I can only take so much." I muttered rubbing my temples.

"We know that." Harry said exchanging a look with Ron.

"So tell me something simple." I said looking up at them.

"My favorite color is orange." Ron said giving me a cheeky smile.

"Ugh Ronald your sense of humor hasn't changed one bit." I muttered rolling my eyes.

Harry ran his hand through his hair thinking. "I'm dating Ginny."

"Are you really?" I asked sitting up my eyes bright. Ginny had always had the biggest crush on him and had never given up hope. One of my last memories was telling her to go out with another guy to get over The-Boy-Who-Lived. Guess she didn't.

"Yes." Harry muttered flushing bright red. "She and I are... close."

"Who are you dating Ron?" I asked turning to Ron. His ears turned red and he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Actually I'm engaged." Ron muttered his voice hushed.

My eyes bugged and I sat up quickly. "To whom?"

"Lavender." My mouth dropped open in shock. Lavender had always had a huge crush on Ron. She had tried dropping hints several times but Ron being Ron had missed all of them. When he hadn't shown any interest she had gone out with other guys and flaunted it as best she could to get his attention. Unfortunately he didn't get it.

"Good I'm glad." I said looking at him. Harry and Ron turned to look at each other then smiled brightly at me.

"Are you really?" Ron asked surprised.

"Of course she's been crazy about you for years." I said slowly looking up at him.

"Yeah I know," Ron muttered looking me over. "but how do you?"

"Everyone knew she had a thing for you Ron. She used to cry into her pillows at night pining for you. Whenever she dated someone she flaunted it only when she was around you otherwise she was quiet. She's a very complex girl." I said watching them. Harry's eyes were wide and Ron was wiping his hand against his eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"You have never really said anything about Lavender and I. I always thought you were indifferent." Ron sighed. "I thought you hated her."

"No I don't hate her. Not in the least." I said shrugging. "I just never got to know her very well and apparently I never tried did I?"

Harry sighed and Ron bit his lip. "No I could never understand it but no you didn't."

"Weird." I said shrugging. "So how did Fred and I get together?"

Harry and Ron exchanged yet another look. "He would rather tell you all of that himself actually."

"Mmm." I hummed nodding. "What can you tell me?"

"Er... your favorite color is still purple." Harry said smiling sheepishly.

"How about something a little more in depth?" I asked looking between them.

"You live with Fred above his and George's store and –"

"They have a store?" I asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Fred didn't tell you?" Ron asked leaning forward.

"No... I was more consumed with finding out that my parents are dead and that I'm married to Fred Weasley. My last memory of him was him whispering with George that he thought I was an annoying Bookworm!" I yelled loudly. My eyes snapped shut and I slapped a hand over my mouth. I had not meant for that to escape.

"What?" Ron asked his voice hoarse.

"Nothing uh tell me about the store." I said pulling absently on one of my curls.

"No you never told us about that." Harry said his voice sharp. "Why did he call you an annoying Bookworm?" I flinched at the words.

"Uhh... He um.." I frowned trying to think of a good lie.

"Don't lie to us Hermione." Ron said sharply. I sighed and rubbed my hands against my eyes.

"George was asking him about me and what he thought when we were leaving the train. It seemed like George was fishing for something but I couldn't tell what. Fred was shocked when I shoved past them crying." I muttered my voice thick.

"I was." I froze and looked up slowly. Fred was standing in the doorway his face pale and drawn. "George knew that I liked you and was fishing for details. I only said those things to get him to leave me alone. I was absolutely devastated when I realized you had overheard. Hurting you was never my intention."

"I know." I said softly. But I was lying. We all knew it. For me it was yesterday that I had heard those things and for Fred it was three years ago. A distant memory. Something we had probably already worked through. He would be starting over and for me this was like the first time. In fact it was the first time unless my memories came back. For some reason I had a feeling my memories wouldn't come back. It seemed like there was a big black wall where my memories should be. I also had another feeling. That things were going to get a lot more confusing and complicated before it got better.

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Fred had asked Harry and Ron to leave so we could talk. What we would talk about I wasn't sure I wanted to know. To be perfectly honest I could barely look at him. All I could hear was him and George arguing about me.

_"So Freddie, what do you think of the lovely Miss Granger? She's looking better every day." George said jabbing his elbow into Fred's side a small smirk on his face._

_ "She's annoying." His voice had been sharp, annoyed, to the point._

_ "Oh come off it Fred she's not that bad." George said rolling his eyes. "Besides she's getting prettier every day. Haven't you seen the way some of the guys look at her? She's growing into herself and becoming prettier and curvier every day." George said smiling slightly._

_ I looked down at my body and frowned. My body had changed over the past few months. My waist had gotten smaller and my breasts had grown two cup sizes. I was now the proud owner of a thirty-four C cup bra. And my hips had changed too, they were thicker and reminded me of my mothers. She had always called hers birthing hips. But the thought that other guys had noticed was unnerving. Embarrassing even. I wasn't beautiful by any means and I knew that it was just -_

_ "Come off it George, she's a Bookworm!" The way he said it was horrible. When he said the word he gave it the same loathing that Draco had used calling me a 'filthy mudblood.' Tears came to my eyes before I could stop them. I quickly swiped my hand under my eyes and shoved past them as quickly I could._

_ "Hermione?" Ginny asked surprised. She was coming out of one of the compartments. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine. I just have summer allergies." I said then I luckily sneezed on cue. Ginny made a sympathetic face and nodded in understanding._

"I'm sorry." I jumped and looked up slowly at Fred who had sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I know." I said nodding slowly then turned away to look at a picture on the wall. It was one of those boring throw away pictures that were always on hospital walls. This one was a moving picture of a tree swaying in the breeze. Completely random.

"Would you please tell me what your thinking." Fred said running a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked turning to look him in the eyes. He flinched at the look on my face. The emptiness that must have shown on my face. The pain in my eyes. I turned to look at the tree again and let a tear fall. The good thing was he couldn't see it. I hated crying, always had, and I had been crying way too much in front of Fred today anyway.

"I'm your husband." Fred said his voice hushed and pained. "I want you to talk to me."

"You expect me to be the loving wife you had don't you." I said turning to look at him. His eyes were hopeful, excited even. "But I'm not her. I'm fifteen! The last memory I have of you is extremely horrible. I'm not even sure if I like you. I am not the woman you fell in love with. I'm not the one who said yes. I'm not her! I'm sorry its just the way it is!"

Fred lowered his head and swallowed thickly. When he lifted his head there were tears swimming in his eyes. "That's all true."

I froze and blinked slowly. That was not what I was expecting. I had expected him to yell. He was always a hot head. Angry. Would yell when he got too furious. Play nasty tricks on people when he was upset. "Excuse me?"

"Your right." Fred said watching me carefully. "But -"

"I knew there was a but coming." I muttered rolling my eyes. Fred cracked a small smile at me and I could feel my lips twitching in return. Crap I wasn't supposed to be smiling I was supposed to be upset. Angry even. But I could feel it leeching away. I had always had a crush on Fred. He had never known of course but I had always harbored a crush for the prankster. And yesterday he had broken my heart. But the man, for that was what he was, in front of me was different. There were big differences like his height and his hair color becoming more muted with age. But there were subtle things too. His voice was softer, more reserved. He watched me closely when we spoke, before his eyes had flitted around as if it was hard to focus on one thing. And the way he looked at me was something I had secretly hoped for at night when I was lonely. He looked at me like a man in love. Fred loved me it was easy to see.

"Sweetheart." Fred said waving his hand in front of my eyes. I looked up startled. "I lost you there for a second."

I smiled sheepishly. "You were saying?"

"You married me before." Fred said his voice soft. "Your parents were there too. Do you really think you or even they would let you enter into marriage lightly?"

"I never thought of that." I said my voice soft.

"Please give me the benefit of the doubt and yourself for that matter. Give me a chance. We were happy before. Very. Things were great but they were also hard. Its not easy being married. Its work. You have to work for a good marriage. Every day isn't happy unicorns and rainbows. And every day wasn't perfect. But I want this. I want you."

"Can we take it slow?" I asked staring at my sheets.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you anything and you will be honest?"

"Yes."

"Can you ask the healer to come in? I suddenly don't feel so good." I said softly. My stomach was swooping horribly. I felt off. Strange.

"Hermione?" Fred asked his eyes wide with worry. I turned away from him and promptly vomited on the floor tears in my eyes.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything. It helps much more than you realize.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry its so short guys but I think you'll like it. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Fred was rushed out of the room when three healers came running in to check on me. They did one test after another and couldn't seem to understand what was wrong. But then they started to ask me questions and I couldn't answer one of them because I couldn't remember.

"Bring Mr Weasley back in here maybe he can help." Healer Stromwell said flipping through a bunch of papers on her clipboard. One of the junior healers went out into the hall. A moment later Fred came rushing into the room his eyes frantic.

"Hermione? Have they figured out whats going on?" Fred asked rushing over to my side.

"No and I can't answer any of their questions." I muttered embarrassed. Fred sat on the bed next to me and entwined our fingers.

"What are they asking?" Fred asked combing his fingers through my hair.

I flushed brightly and shook my head. It was way too embarrassing to say it out loud. Even just the healers asking had made me uncomfortable in my own skin. Trying to talk to Fred about it? I would probably die of humiliation. Fred frowned at me then turned to healer Stromwell who was politely ignoring us.

"Healer Stromwell, what was it you wanted to know?" Fred asked swinging his legs up onto the bed and pulled me so I was leaning against his side.

"When was Mrs Weasley's last menstrual cycle?" I froze and flushed horribly. It was so much worse having Fred pressed up against my side. I was close to tears it was so embarrassing. A smaller voice in my mind was saying that Fred was my husband and it didn't matter. But it did. Horribly so.

"April sixteenth." I froze and wouldn't be surprised if I resembled a tomato right now.

"And what about intercourse?" If I could have died of humiliation at this moment I would be. This could not get any worse.

"The day before the final battle. Healer Stromwell what's going on?" Fred asked shifting nervously next to me.

"I have a hunch I just need Hermione to drink this potion to verify it." She said pulling out a small green bottle. I leaned forward and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. My hand shook as I brought it closer and I looked over at Fred. He smiled encouragingly and I brought the bottle to my lips and drank the potion. It tasted like cotton candy and I almost wished there had been more. A moment later my stomach pulsed a bright blue. My eyes widened and so did Fred's.

Healer Stromwell smiled and laughed brightly. "Congratulations kids your pregnant!"

My eyes bugged and so did Fred. He turned to me with the look equivalent to being hit with a beater's bat.

"Hermione's pregnant?" Fred asked his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes." Healer Stromwell said a large smile on her face. Fred turned to me then whooped loudly before pulling me against him and kissed me fiercely on the lips.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	7. Chapter 7

** AN: I will be leaving for the cabin for the fourth of July to be with my family. I don't have internet up there so I won't be able to upload any chapters. I will be leaving midday Wednesday and won't get back till Sunday. Before I leave I will try to update as much as I can. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I squeaked in surprise as Fred kissed me hungrily in front of the healer. It was embarrassing and I tried to push him away even though the passion made my stomach fill with liquid heat. Fred pulled away his eyes wide and dazed then he seemed to come back to himself.

"Oh Godric I'm sorry – I guess I lost my head for a moment." Fred said his ears turning pink. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Its okay." And in a way I guess it was. The little baby growing inside of me was proof that I had loved the man in front of me at one point. Loved him enough to marry him. To be close to him in every way possible. And within the closeness we shared and the love we had I became pregnant. It was almost too much to take in at once.

"How far along is she?" Fred asked slipping his hand into mine and rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"It seems like she conceived the night before the battle." Healer Stromwell said writing on her clipboard writing out numbers.

"But how is it possible I already have morning sickness? The battle wasn't that long ago." At the surprised look on Healer Stromwell's face I knew I was missing some information.

"What?" I asked looking between them. "What is it?"

"The Battle was fought about a month and a half ago Mrs Weasley." My eyes bugged and gripped Fred's hand fiercely. A month and a half. I had been in a potion induced coma for a month and a half.

"Why was I in a coma so long?" I asked my voice hushed.

"You needed to heal Mrs Weasley. When you were in the coma you could easily heal without being bothered in any way shape or from."

"Am I okay now?" I asked pushing my hands through my hair.

"Yes. Very well even though your memory is gone." Healer Stromwell said shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Will her memory ever come back?" Fred asked swallowing thickly.

"Honestly?" Fred and I both nodded. "Its very doubtful. The extent of your injury did something to your mind. When the wall hit you a part of your mind shut down so it could heal itself. If the memory comes back then it will be healed."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked tears brimming in my eyes.

"Then the memory won't ever come back." The tears I had been trying so hard to hold back spilled down my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands. "And that seems to be the most likely outcome right now."

"Could we have a minute?" Fred asked his voice rough with emotion.

"Of course." She said and the door slammed shut. I cried brokenly into my hands sobbing loudly not caring that Fred could see me lose everything in front of him. And in a way I did lose something. Something that was very important to me. My memory. The thing I was most proud of.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart." Fred said pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried for all I had lost. The years with Fred I would probably never know. Meeting new friends who I wouldn't remember. The deaths from the Battles. But I guess Fred had lost too. He lost a loving wife. He lost one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry I might not ever be her." I whispered brokenly against his neck. Fred froze and then to my surprise I felt my hair become wet with his own tears. But it shouldn't have been a surprise. He loved me or her or? Ugh it was so complicated. It must have been heartbreaking to see the woman you love and who had loved you to look at you like a stranger.

"Please give me a chance Hermione. We can go slow I promise. Besides we have a baby coming if not for me then for the baby." Fred whispered into my hair, I then realized I had never said yes or no before when he had asked me. I had gotten sick and he had been taken out of the room.

"Yes." Fred froze and pulled away from me slowly. He looked down at me his eyes wet and sparkling.

"Thank you Sweetheart." And then he leaned forward slowly gauging my reaction. My eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips against mine. I pressed back lightly not completely sure what to do. This was for all intents and purposes, besides the one Fred had given me when he found out I was pregnant, my first kiss. For that kiss I hadn't responded but this one I was tentatively kissing him back.

"Oh my Godric." I muttered pulling away from him my eyes wide.

"What, what is it?" He asked looking at me his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"We're parents." I muttered placing my head in my hands. "I don't know anything about kids."

"Well we can practice." Fred said pulling me against his side.

"How?" I asked frowning in confusion.

"With Remus and Tonks' son, Teddy." My eyebrows drew together in confusion and I frowned.

"Whose Tonks?" I asked slowly.

Fred sighed and lowered his head. "I forgot you haven't met her."

I shifted nervously and Fred shook his head quickly. "Would you like your girlfriends to come in? You can get reaquainted with everyone while I tell them the good news."

"Sure but could you please send in Lavender too if she's out there." I asked twisting a strand of hair.

"Sure." Fred said getting up from the bed. His shirt rode up a little and I noticed hard tan muscle under his robes. My eyes widened and I blushed brightly. I liked the way my husband looked.

**AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy and it makes it easier to upload more chapters. Gives me motivation. Tell me anything: what you love, what you hate, what you want to see happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

** AN: I am going to try my hand at Fred's perspective if it works I will do more of them if it doesn't then this might be the only one. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

** _Fred POV_**

I took one last look at my wife who was sitting quietly in the bed biting her lip so hard it was white. She looked pale and her hair was a crazy halo around her head since she hadn't brushed it in the last month and a half.

I darted out into the hall and softly shut the door behind me. My feelings were warring with my mind. It was hard to concentrate. My wife, my beautiful, bold, loving wife looked at me like she was afraid to get close. At least I knew she liked me. She had told me that she had a crush on me before I had asked her out. I would use it that little harbored crush that was still there to fall in love with me.

On the other hand I was happy. So unbelievably happy I was probably smiling a mile wide. Hermione was expecting. We were going to be parents. And for some reason that made everything all the better.

"How's she doing?" Luna asked her hand wound tightly with Neville's.

"Pretty good considering everything." I said running a hand through my hair

"Why are you smiling?" George asked standing up slowly and looking me over.

What would be the best way to tell them? Nice and slow to build it up to it? Make a joke? That's probably what everyone including Hermione would expect (besides George). "Everyone could I please have your attention?"

Mum and dad turned toward me eyes wide face pale, waiting for the other shoe to drop. George was holding Angelina by his side and running his hand up and down her arm. Luna was holding tightly to Neville's hand as if she was afraid he would disappear. Fleur was curled up in Bill's arms her face pale. Lavender was twirling a strand of hair and biting her lip while Ron sat next to her his face pale. Tonks was bouncing Teddy in her arms, her eyes and face seeming to sink with her tiredness and the sadness that weighed her down. Remus had passed away in the Final Battle. Harry was leaning against the wall and Ginny sat next to his feet her forehead pressed against her knees. Everyone loved Hermione. They would be happy right?

I waited till everyone was watching me and I smiled brightly. "We're expecting!"

The crowd of family and friends in front of us didn't disappoint. All the girls screamed and mum gave me a huge hug that made it hard for me to breathe. George clapped me on the back and Ron slipped Harry a few galleons.

"She would also like to see the girls." Lavender sagged and looked close to tears. "All the girls."

She perked up and smiled at me before following everyone else into the room. "How are you doing Freddie?"

"Not so good Georgie." I muttered leaning against the wall wiping my hand against my eyes. "She doesn't even see me when she looks at me. The sparkle's gone from her eyes. She only sees her best friend's brother whom she has a crush on."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing I can think of." I sighed rubbing my temples. I was getting a headache. This had been the longest day of my life. I had not intended when I woke up this morning to find out my wife had no memory of our relationship.

"How's she handling everything?" Bill asked walking over slowly.

"In some things pretty good... but others... I'm just glad she needs a new wand." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Actually," Harry shifted over to our little group. "Malf- er Draco dropped it off. It was a peace offering I think."

Ron pulled out my wife's wand and placed it in my hand. "Did you tell him thanks?"

"Yes." Ron said nodding. I looked over the beautiful vinework etched into her wand and smiled. She would be so happy when she got it back. But I guess she didn't know about what happened in Malfoy Manor. The fact that Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her for an hour for information using the cruciatus curse and carving Mudblood into her beautiful porcelain skin made my head spin. My wife was stronger than most.

"So what's she having difficulties accepting son?" Dad asked walking over.

"Her parent's death and Sirius' death. She burst into heart wrenching sobs both times." I muttered swallowing thickly. My throat burned with the desire to cry. Seeing my strong willed wife so broken and hurting was horrible. "She also had the same reaction when the healer told us it was doubtful that she would get her memories back."

George clapped his hand against my shoulder trying to give me comfort. It didn't help much. My eyes were still burning with unshed tears.

"I wonder what their talking about in there." Bill said sighing.

"I just hope they don't tell her anything she's not ready to hear." I muttered blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Like what?" Harry asked his eyebrows drawn together.

"Another death, maybe something about our relationship? I don't know I can only guess." I muttered shaking my head.

"Maybe you'll get off easy and they'll take about fake orgasms and shit." Ron said shrugging.

I snorted loudly, "I really doubt that."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Because her face turned fifty shades of red when the healer asked us the last time we had 'intercourse'." I said making air quotes around the word.

"I wonder how she'll react to finding out we all caught you shagging at least once." Harry said smirking. I swallowed loudly and my eyes widened, I hadn't thought of that.

"What are the chances of her -"

"YOU CAUGHT US DOING WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked from the other side of the closed door.

All the guys burst out laughing while I hung my head. "Bloody Hell she's going to kill me."

"Pretty much."

"Yep."

And then they started laughing again.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

**AN: Please Review! Every review helps.**


	9. Chapter 9

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I sat in my hospital bed chatting happily with old friends and new, or well new to the new me? Ugh it was so confusing even trying to find something to call it.

Fred peaked his head into the room slowly and blanched when he saw I was glaring at him. "Is what they told me true?"

He toed the door open and came further into the room. "Depends."

"On?"

"What they told you." He said carefully avoiding my eyes.

"Is it true we christened every single room in Sirius' house including the hallways?!" I shrieked my voice echoing around the room. The girls snickered and Tonks' sad eyes seemed to brighten slightly.

"Er... well... technically it wasn't every room." Ginny snorted and quickly hid her face behind her hands. She was turning red from trying to hold back her laughter. They thought it would be funny to tell me something that Fred would probably never tell. Unfortunately I had been curious only to find out that it seemed like everyone in the Order had caught Fred and I... er... at _it_.

The girls all thought it was funny that I had difficulty saying... er... sex. I blushed just thinking the word. But being caught in such an intimate moment? Repeatedly? Humiliating.

"And the fact that everyone in the order caught us. Including Professor Snape?" Fred turned a funny purple color and shook his head.

"Possibly?" I glared at him trying to keep my anger in check.

"Yes..." Fred muttered hanging his head. "But don't worry about it. He was just as embarrassed as we were."

"I honestly doubt that." I muttered rolling my eyes. "Would you ladies mind if I spoke to my husband _alone_?"

"Not at all." Luna said dreamily standing up slowly her eyes large and vacant. Ginny stood next to her and led her out of the room.

"Feel better 'ermione." Fleur said kissing my forehead. She seemed to like to mother me for some reason. Tonks stood up rocking Teddy gently in her arms and smiled softly before leaving.

"You'll be feeling better soon girl." Angelina said smiling happily at me before walking slowly out of the room.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Hermione." Lavender said her whole face soft and relaxed.

"Sure thing." I said nodding as she left the room.

Fred shifted uncomfortably at the end of my bed biting his lip nervously. I sighed and rubbed my hands against my eyes. The bed dipped next to me and Fred pulled one of my hands into his own and held it between two of his.

"Why?" Was all I asked. What else could I ask? It was embarrassing and horrifying to learn I had been caught in such an intimate moment as that. And knowing but not remembering that we had been caught not once, not twice, but multiple times.

"We got carried away. It usually starts with a not so innocent touch and we end up having se-"

"Don't say it!" I screeched blushing horribly.

"Fine we end up doing it wherever we are because we usually can't make it back to our room." Fred said running a hand through his hair.

I blushed and dropped my head in my hands. "I'll never be able to look Professor Snape in the eyes again."

Fred made a small strangled noise and I looked up slowly my heart pounding fiercely. I tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at me. He was pale and his lips were pursed his head down.

"No." I whispered tears coming to my eyes. No. No. No. No. NO! "Please no. Not him!"

"Yes." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck. A sob escaped before I could stop it and I fiercely clapped a hand to my mouth to stop it. "It was You-Know-Who's snake, Nagini. She bit his neck and he died of the poisoning."

"Oh Merlin!" I sobbed into my hands. "He was my favorite teacher."

"I know." Fred muttered pulling me into his arms.

"I respected him so much." The words sounded garbled and off. I was crying so hard you could barely understand me but somehow he did.

"I know." Fred repeated rocking me back and forth trying to calm me. My tears abated after awhile and I relaxed into his arms. Fred ran his fingers up and down my spine and I felt myself relaxing into his embrace.

"Please tell me Professor McGonagall is alive." I muttered thickly against Fred's chest.

"She is." Fred said resting his head against my hair. The liquid warmth was back in my stomach and I felt myself shiver. Fred's fingers continued stroking my back lazily against the skin that was showing. It was one of those stupid backless dress things they always had at hospitals so his fingers could continue as far as he wanted but he always stopped before the curve of my bottom. I liked his touch. It felt so unbelievably good. And his hard body beneath my soft one made me want to do things I had only heard of.

"Hermione?" Fred asked his voice soft and breathy.

"Hmmm?" I hummed sleepily. For some reason this was the most comfortable I had been since I had woken up earlier today. To think that everything I had learned had happened just in one day. It was mind boggling. No wonder I was falling asleep. My body couldn't handle anymore today. Besides I had a baby inside of me. That could have also contributed to the fact that I was almost passed out on my friend-come-husband.

"Are you afraid of me?" Fred asked his voice so soft it was almost musical. Somehow he was lulling me to sleep. Even if my mind didn't remember him my body did.

"No. Your not scary. A little joke happy, maybe, but not scary at all." I said sleepily snuggling closer to Fred. He was just so comfortable and smelled absolutely amazing.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered right next to my ear. I was almost asleep so barely made a 'hmm' noise but I must have made some sort of noise because he asked me something else. "Please remember me."

**AN: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

** AN: I will be gone at the cabin for the rest of the week. The next time I can conceivably update is sometime on Sunday and possibly tomorrow night. I'm so sorry guys I was going to update last night but then I had to pack and I totally forgot we were celebrating my brother's girlfriend's birthday. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Fred POV**_

Hermione slept on my chest until the healers made me leave. George tried to get me to talk but I had no idea what to say. This was probably the second longest day of my life. The first being the Final Battle. I slept fitfully as I had every night using what was usually Hermione's pillow. Her smell was all around me this way and was in some ways a torture. At least the healers said she should be free to go in a few days which I was very grateful for.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" George said peaking into my room from our joined bathroom where he was brushing his teeth. I guess that meant it was morning.

"I might have." I said pushing myself up from my large bed. "but I doubt it."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. Even when they were on the hunt you did better than this." George said sitting on the bed next to me. "When her memory comes back she'll kick your ass for not taking better care of yourself. Hell she might do it now. She always had that Hufflepuff streak in her."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He said _when_ her memory comes back not if when. Just hearing that made me feel better immensely. But then that horrible doubt come back to my mind. What if her memory never did come back? What would I possibly do? Divorce wasn't possible in the Wizarding World and to be perfectly honest I didn't _want_ to divorce her even if she didn't remember me.

And then there was our child. My wife was pregnant. I was going to be a father. We had talked about and she had told me how much she wanted kids but I really doubted she thought about that now. If only she had kept a diary or a journal of some sort but she usually didn't have the patience for it or forgot to write in it. Not very helpful when you were missing three years worth of memories.

"Come on Fred go on to the hospital I'll open the store." George said before striding across my room and left. I absently got dressed and apparated to St Mungo's.

The pristine white halls were empty and a matronly woman that reminded me of mum was sitting at the front desk. She nodded at me and I nodded back. She hadn't asked why I was here once. She had been there when I brought Hermione in.

_"PLEASE I NEED HELP!" I cried urgently carrying my wife in my arms as best I could. Blood was pouring out of a large cut on her head where the wall had hit her hardest. Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care._

_ "Sweet Circe." The woman behind the counter stood slowly her eyes large. "What happened?"_

_ "A wall fell on my wife and hit her head pretty hard. Please help her!" I gasped desperately holding her close to my chest._

_ She pulled out her wand and placed it against her neck. "Sonorus... 418 WE HAVE A 418 IN THE ENTRANCE!" Her voice echoed loudly through the building. Three healers darted around the corner a moment later and stopped when they saw me cradling Hermione close to my body. The healers had to pry my hands off of her body. I found myself looking at scraps of fabric from the sweater she had been wearing. This was not how this day was supposed to happen at all._

"Mr Weasley?" I stopped and turned back to the front desk.

"Yes Miriam?"

"You forgot to sign in." She said pushing a clipboard forward. We seemed to have a routine we followed every day. I always forgot to sign in because I was so desperate to see my wife even though she wasn't awake. But this time she was awake but not in the way I wanted. A part of her was still asleep to me. Because of her lost memories. And then there was that niggling doubt again. What if she never got her memories back what could I possibly do? The answer was so surprisingly simple I almost laughed. I would make her fall in love with me again.

I quickly signed my name with a flourish and headed down the hall to where the elevator was and rode it to level Four. The ward was quiet and I slowly made my way down to the end of the hall.

Neville was talking with his parents and I swallowed thickly before looking away. Poor Neville had it worse than I did but I respected him for the effort he made. Professor Lockhart was sleeping in the bed closes to the door and was holding tightly to a little stuffed green dragon. I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall. There weren't anymore people from the Final Battle in St Mungo's anymore. Everyone else had been healed and were either working on fixing their homes or Hogwarts which had been attacked severely in the Final Battle.

I blew out a heavy breath and made my way to the room that held my wife. Maybe she would remember something today, I smiled at the thought. Maybe she wouldn't. Either way I would be here for her.

"HELP!" I froze my heart pounding loudly in my chest. Hermione. She screamed again and I ran forward pushing a healer out of the way to get in the room. Hermione was dead asleep in her bed twisted in her sheets screaming as if she was being tortured by the cruciatus curse. She screamed again and I ran towards the bed, unwrapping her from the sheets and pulled her against my side.

Hermione seemed to calm down the moment I touched her. Even if she didn't remember me her body recognized my touch and that being near me meant safety. The thought made me smile but I frowned a moment later when she started whispering Gobbledegook.

"Fred... baby... sword... Bellatrix... NO!" And then she was screaming again.

"Its not real Sweetheart." I said desperately trying to calm her. She sobbed and screamed again but it was fainter this time. Hermione had had this dream off and on ever since I had found her broken and bleeding at Shell Cottage with the word MUDBLOOD cut into her skin.

"ITS NOT REAL!" I yelled curling my body around her. She seemed to relax into my embrace again, I sighed in relief and tried my hardest not to cry. But there was no point tears were pouring down my face. Bellatrix had broken my wife. I'm only glad that I had gotten to kill her myself.

**AN: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I will be heading back up to my cabin tomorrow night and come back sometime Friday. You have been warned there will be lots of pregnancy facts and lingo. I will explain everything as best I can. Sorry to all the guys that are reading if any. I may change the rating because of all the pregnancy talk. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I woke with a gasp and clutched desperately at the tan arm that was wrapped around me. The arm tightened and Fred whispered in my ear. "It was just a dream."

I curled my body closer to Fred and pulled me so my head was resting over his heart. The slow steady beat somehow calmed me and Fred ran his fingers up and down my spine.

"Want to talk about it?" Fred asked softly his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

"I... I..." I paused thinking back. "I don't remember it." It was true. I had no memory of it. Just pain. Lots of pain. I pulled myself closer to Fred and relaxed my body.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I muttered.

Healer Stromwell opened the door and walked slowly into the room reading a clipboard. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Weasley." She said without looking up from her papers.

"Morning." We said at the same time. My eyes widened and I turned to Fred my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well Mrs Weasley I have been looking over your charts and it seems that you should be fine to go home today." My eyes widened. Home? I had no home. Wait... hadn't Harry and Ron mentioned that I live with Fred and George above the store? "But the only way you can leave is if you have someone who can be with you or close to someone at all times."

"I'll do it." Fred said running his fingers through my hair. For some reason his touch calmed me and I found myself relaxing.

"Since she will have problems moving around we have gotten a muggle appliance to help her move." Healer Stromwell darted into the hall and came back lugging a wheelchair. "Your father wanted to use some magic on it but I thought it better for Hermione since she's a muggle and already knows how it works. If you don't want the wheelchair your husband will have to carry you."

I blushed horribly and ducked my head. "I think the wheelchair will be fine, thank you."

Healer Stromwell started waving her wand over me in a complicated pattern. A strange beeping filled the room then two numbers were floating in the air. She wrote it down and she waved her wand again and a moment later another number was floating in the air.

My stomach was twisting again and I dropped my hands to my stomach. "Sweetheart?" My stomach was rolling too much for me to answer. I gripped tightly onto Fred's arm trying to keep the room where it was. The healer pushed a bowl into Fred's hands and he held it as I vomited into it. My stomach emptied and I fell back against his chest. Tears streamed down my cheeks and Fred ran his hands up and down my arms trying to comfort me.

"Is this normal?" Fred asked turning to the healer.

"She's pregnant Mr Weasley there's a whole range of normal. And unfortunately this is a part of pregnancy. As much as annoying as it is its a good sign. It means your hormones are working Mrs Weasley. Is anything else bothering Mrs Weasley?" I ducked my head and tried to hide my face in the sheets.

"Hermione? There is something isn't there." Fred said trying to look at me. I flushed and looked pointedly at the picture of the tree on the wall.

"Mrs Weasley I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong." Healer Stromwell said softly.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Sweetheart." Fred whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and blew out a heavy breath. "My breasts hurt."

Fred stiffened behind me. I was so embarrassed I could cry. Healer Stromwell smiled at me and nodded. "That is perfectly normal. Your breasts will change and grow the further along you get in your pregnancy. They will become much more tender than usual and you may get stretch marks."

Fred shifted uncomfortably behind me and I dropped my head. This was so embarrassing. Could this get any worse? "Another thing that may happen is the areola will become darker around the nipples."

I guess it _could_ get worse. I dropped my head into my hands and swallowed thickly. My heart hammered in my chest and felt a tear slip down my cheek. Fred rubbed his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me. "This is so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed Sweety. Its just a part of pregnancy." Fred said softly. "Besides I've seen everything anyway." My eyes widened and I quickly looked away from the healer and Fred. This was all too much. Mortifying. I didn't even remember being with Fred. How could I possibly talk about these things in front of him?

"I will give you two a moment." The Healer said walking out of the room.

"Honey..." Fred started but I cut him off.

"Don't." I whispered shaking my head.

"But Sweetheart..." He said braiding my hair gently. "You have no reason to be embarrassed. It may not be easy to talk about in front of me but I want to know whats going on. After all I am the father. And besides I love you."

I froze my eyes wide and whispered softly. "What?"

"I said I'm the father." Fred said turning to look at me his eyebrows furrowed.

"Not that the other part." I said slightly dazed.

"Oh I love you." Fred said smiling easily.

_Fred and I were walking through the halls of Hogwarts holding hands. He suddenly pulled me through a tapestry and pushed me against the wall._

_ "What are you doing?" I whispered flushing. He was looking at me with half lidded eyes that were filled with some unknown emotion in his eyes._

_ "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." Fred said his hands on either side of my head. He blew out a heavy breath. "I know we haven't been dating terribly long but..."_

_ "Fred..."_

_ "I love you." And then he dipped his head to kiss me softly. My skin tingled and I gasped against his lips. He growled and pressed his body closer to mine._

_ "I love you too." And then Fred was kissing me again._

I gasped and pressed my hands against my head. "Hermione?"

I looked up slowly into Fred's eyes my mouth slightly open. "I remembered something."

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	12. Chapter 12

** AN: I have finally signed up for Pottermore and got sorted into Slytherin House. Haven't laughed that hard in a long time. I always knew I would be a Slytherin in the long run... Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Fred POV**_

Hermione tried to explain what she remembered but she was shaking so much she barely got the words out. I couldn't tell if it was from shock or excitement of actually remembering something. When she finally said that she remembered the first time I told her I loved her I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"I love you so much." I muttered softly into her curls.

"I know." I frowned and had to stop myself from growling in anger. I wanted my wife back. I missed holding her at night! I missed what we had!

"At least I can bring you home today." I said after a moment.

"That's right!" Hermione said happily. She pulled away and smiled brightly at me. I tried to smile back but it was more of a grimace. She looked so beautiful smiling at me. The sprinkling of freckles on her nose, her sparkling chocolate eyes and her perfect teeth.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. She froze and then for one heady moment she responded. Her body pressed closer to mine and I was painfully aware of the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. My fingers entwined in her crazy curls and she made a soft humming noise.

"Hey guys hows it – bloody hell!" Hermione and I pulled apart as if we had been shocked. Ginny was standing in the doorway with Lavender. Lavender's hand was covering her mouth and her face was bright red from trying not to laugh and Ginny was standing there her eyes as round as saucers. Hermione's hair was a mess from where I had been running my fingers through it and her face was slightly pink.

"So... I see you guys are getting along." Ginny said pushing her hands through her hair making it messy.

"Er... Hermione had a memory come back." I said entwining our hands. Hermione stiffened but after a moment entwined our fingers. At least she was giving me a chance.

"Did you really?" Lavender asked her eyes wide a large smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah it was the first time we said I love you." I said placing a kiss on top her head. Hermione looked up slowly and smiled timidly at me.

"Oh that's bloody perfect." Ginny said happily flopping onto the end of the bed unceremoniously. Lavender sat down a moment later crossing her ankles. Lavender smiled tentatively at Hermione who smiled back brightly. Hermione had never said why she didn't want to get close to Lavender but I was glad she was giving her a chance. Ron had confided in me that Lavender had been trying to show a brave face but was depressed that Hermione wasn't willing to get close.

"The boys are out in the hall if you want to go talk to them." Ginny said pointedly looking at the door.

"Of course." I said nodding and headed towards the door. Out in the hall Harry and Ron were talking quietly together heads bowed. "Hey guys."  
They jumped apart but relaxed when they realized it was me. "Hey Fred."

"What's going on?" I asked turning to look at Ron. He shifted uncomfortably then ran a hand through his hair. I turned to Harry who was looking pointedly out the window.

"We found Dolohov." Ron said after a moment. I froze and turned to look at Harry who was still staring out the window.

"What happened?" I asked sitting down slowly. Dolohov had killed Remus. It had hurt everyone that he had been killed. Harry the most. Remus was the last person who had actually known his parents. Now Harry's only connection was Teddy who would never know a father. Harry was spending a lot of time with Tonks taking care of Teddy. Tonks was having the hardest time with Remus' death.

"The Malfoys gave us a lead and we found Dolohov. He's in Azkaban right now." Ron said running a hand through his hair.

"I still can't believe the Malfoys changed sides." I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"I'm not." Harry said softly.

"Why's that?" I asked turning to him slowly.

"I could see it in their eyes when we were at Malfoy Manor. Draco had said he didn't recognize us when we all knew he did. He was protecting us. When he was told to dispose of Hermione he told them no. He wasn't willing to hurt her in any way." Harry said his eyes slightly haunted.

"I really need to thank Draco." I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find them since all three of them are on house arrest. They can't leave Malfoy Manor. Kingsley is trying to get them off since they changed sides before the fall of Voldemort." Harry muttered absently rubbing his scar.

"Ah." I said nodding a small frown on my face then a thought came to me and I smiled. "I forgot to tell you guys. One of Hermione's memories came back!"

"What one?" Harry asked eagerly his eyes bright.

"When we first told each other 'I love you' but –" I was cut off by a laugh from Ron. I sent a glare at him then continued. "but I think she was having a nightmare about Malfoy Manor."

Everyone sobered at that. "I think her memories are coming back or maybe only a handful of will come back. Either way I'm grateful."

"I hope more than just those come back." Ron said rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

"And at least she has a better memory of you than her last one." Harry said giving me a glare. I sighed and rubbed my hands against my eyes.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt her –"  
"But you did." Ron said glaring at me.

"I know and I regretted it the moment I saw her crying and I begged for her forgiveness the first moment I could. She tried to ignore me but I was rather persistent. It took some time but –"

The door to Hermione's room burst open and Lavender was standing there her eyes wide and chest heaving as she gasped for a breath. "Fred!"

"What? What is it?" I asked jumping up.

"Hermione knows about Dumbledore and can't stop crying. We can't get her to stop. I don't know what to do and neither does Ginny!" I rushed towards the door and pushed Lavender out of the way. My wife was curled up on her side sobbing brokenly into her hands muttering in French. She had a tendency to do that when she was upset since it was her first language.

"Pauvre professeur Rogue... Pauvre professeur Dumbledore... Pauvre Harry!" I pulled Hermione into my arms and she clung to me as if her life depended on it.

**AN: Please Review! Translation is: Poor Professor Snape. Poor Professor Dumbledore. Poor Harry!**


	13. Chapter 13

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Fred rocked me back and forth as my tears subsided. Lavender was rubbing her eyes and sniffling softly. She was the one who had accidentally spilled the beans. How Harry had seen Professor Snape kill Dumbledore after Dumbledore had asked him to to save Draco's soul. How horrible. Professor Snape deserved better than to be hated and reviled.

"I'm here Hermione." Fred whispered into my hair. I wrapped my arms around the arm he had around me.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Lavender said sniffling slightly. I looked up slowly and watched as she wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief Ron had fished out of his pocket. "I thought you knew."

"I know." I muttered leaning back against Fred.

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Ginny said shifting nervously next to Harry.

"Like what?" I asked wiping my eyes with my sheet.

"Er..." Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Crookshanks is happily living in the flat above the store." Fred said trailing his hand through my hair. I smiled brightly and let out a relieved breath. Ron pulled a face and I glared at him in return. Everyone knew how much I loved my little Crookie.

"Thank Merlin." I whispered leaning back into Fred's arms. He kissed the top of my head and I shifted nervously. Just because I remembered our first 'I love you's' didn't mean I was completely comfortable with all the touchy feely stuff. No one in my family had ever really been like that. Even if I had secretly wished that they had. "Does he like you?"

"We tolerate each other for you." Fred said kissing the side of my head. I looked away towards the picture on the wall.

"Why doesn't he like you?" I knew Fred would have tried to get close to the half-kneazle for me. Even if he wasn't fond of the him he would. It would have been Crookie that wouldn't have tolerated him.

"I think he's afraid of losing you to me." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"There's no competition." I said frowning.

"You know that, and I know that, but he doesn't." Fred said shaking his head.

"He's smarter than that Fred."

"I know that... he'll be happy to see you when you come home later." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I bet he's sick of being around Georgie."

"Georgie?" I asked slowly.

"It's your nickname for him sweetie." Fred said softly smiling sadly at me. "I thought I told you that yesterday."

_"Come on Mione!" George yelled pulling me through the school._

_ "Georgie what's going on?" I asked as he pulled me through the halls despite the fact that Umbridge was on the warpath these days._

_ "Freddie wants to see you." He said and led me out into the sunshine. I covered my eyes as they adjusted to the light. "He says its really important."_

_ "What would be so important to pull me out of class?" I asked as he pulled me towards the large tree next to the Black Lake. Fred was laying under the tree looking through the leaves._

_ "This." He said stopping next to Fred. He looked up and sat up surprised when he saw me._

_ "Granger what are you doing out here?" Fred asked surprised his eyes darting around._

_ "George said you wanted to see me..." I said sitting down slowly. Fred turned to glare at George who was already walking away._

_ "GEORGE!" Fred yelled but he kept on walking._

_ "Have fun you two! Don't get caught snogging!" My eyes bugged and I blushed horribly._

_ "Fred?" I asked softly my eyebrows pulling together in confusion. What was going on?_

_ "I'm sorry Mione I have no idea what he's up to." Fred said his ears turning pink. I leaned back against the grass twirling my wand in my hand. Since I was already out of class I might as well enjoy it._

_ "Why aren't you in class?" I asked flicking my wand through the air. A cloud lazily floated in front of the sun and I sighed peacefully._

_ "Couldn't concentrate." Fred muttered pulling out a pair of black sunglasses and slipped them on._

_ "Why not?" I asked casually slipping out of my shoes._

_ "Some wanker was talking about the girl I like. He was being rather crude too. Total toss pot." He said staring at the sky._

_ "Who was it?" I asked carefully shimmying out of my black stockings when he wasn't looking._

_ "__Peregrine Derrick." Fred spat._

_ "Isn't he that Slytherin beater whose huge and has a temper?" I asked nervously. That kid was creepy._

_ "Yeah." Fred muttered glaring up at the sky._

_ "I think you should keep close to her. Keep her safe since we both know he has a reputation." It was true. He was beating up first years left and right. He had serious problems._

_ "How close do you think?" He asked turning to me._

_ "Depends on how much you like her I guess." I said shrugging._

_ "What if it was enough to go out on a crazy limb and ask her out to Hogsmeade?" Fred said smiling._

_ "I think that would be great." I said nodding._

_ "So what do you say?" He said sitting up._

_ "To what?" I asked sitting up too._

_ "To going with me to Hogsmeade?" My eyes bugged and my mouth opened slightly._

_ "Me?" I asked surprised. "You were talking about me?"_

_ "Yes..." Fred said slowly smiling._

_ "Are you sure you mean me?" I asked my voice squeaking. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment and I went to duck my head. But before I could Fred dove and presses a kiss against my lips. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. _

_ Fred pulled away after a moment and pressed a small kiss to my nose, the side of my mouth and then my cheek. "Of course I mean you." _

I gasped and placed my hands against my head. Fred was still holding me and I relaxed back into his embrace.

"What did you remember?" Fred asked his hand sliding up and down my back.

"Our first kiss."

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you know. I love constructive criticism. **


	14. Chapter 14

** AN: I'll be trying to update more since I'll be home for the next two weeks. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

"Mrs Weasley?" Healer Stromwell called walking into the room. She smiled at the smile on my face. "Are you ready to try walking?"

"Yes." I said quickly nodding.

"Healer Alan grab the wheelchair!" Healer Stromwell yelled making us all jump. A younger handsome man in healer garbs walked in rolling a wheelchair. He smiled and pushed down the locks so it wouldn't move.

"Okay Mrs Weasley I'm going to need you to into your regular clothes then we'll get you into the wheelchair." Healer Stromwell said. "We will be waiting outside Mr and Mrs Weasley."

And a moment later the room was empty.

Fred moved out from behind me and kneeled in front of me. "I know this is hard for you."

"You have no idea." I whispered rubbing my hands against my eyes.

"I'll help you as fast as I can and make it as painless as possible." He said pulling some clothes out of an old school bag.

"Okay." I said nodding. Fred quietly told me about his and George's joke shop as he changed me. He explained about Harry giving them the money and all the tricks they had pulled their last year because of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was horrid. The scar on my hand was proof.

"She made me write with a cursed quill?" I asked looking down at my hand that had my cursive writing scratched out on the back. _I must follow rules._

"She did the same to me." Fred said pushing back his sleeve. _I must not cause trouble._

"Merlin she sounds absolutely barmy, what happened to her?" I asked as Fred pulled off my nightdress.

"Azkaban for crimes against humanity." I shivered as Fred dressed me as fast as he could. He seemed nervous and twitchy as he slipped on a white button up shirt over a blue tank top. Something caught my eye and I pushed my sleeve up. MUDBLOOD was carved into my arm. The wound looked barely healed and my stomach swam horribly.

"Fred." My voice was shaky and I swallowed thickly.

He groaned and deftly slipped my jeans up my hips. "I was hoping you wouldn't see that."

"What happened?" I asked touching the barely healed words. It would be a scar. I could tell from how deep it was.

"Well it was believed you had stolen the sword of Gryffindor from this woman's vault. She tortured you for information on it. You were put under the cruciatus curse for an hour and had that carved into your arm." He muttered slipping socks onto my feet.

"Did I break?" I whispered sniffling softly.

"No. You told her it was a fake and the Goblin agreed." Fred said carefully putting my converse shoes onto my feet.

"Was it?" I asked tracing the letters on my arm.

"Nope." He quickly tied the laces and sat back on his heals smiling at me. "Bloody Goblin wanted the sword for himself."

"Figures." I muttered rolling my eyes. Fred laughed then nervously ran a hand through his hair. "So who was it that tortured me?"

Fred sobered at once and blew out a heavy breath. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange."

_I was dragged by my hair and thrown onto the pristine floor of Malfoy Manor. My knees screamed in agony but I made no sound._

_ "Why if it isn't the little Mudblood Weasley." Bellatrix hissed her eyes wide and mad. Her curly black hair was matted and just as crazy as her personality."How did you get in my vault?"_

_ "We didn't." I said slowly._

_ "CRUCIO!" I screamed as liquid fire moved through my body. My body was burning the fire growing crescendoing to new heights. "LIES! Snape put the sword in my vault and this is that sword!"_

_ I sobbed brokenly on the floor. "We've never been in your vault!"_

_ "CRUCIO!" My head threw back of its own accord as a long blood curdling scream was ripped from my body. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I sobbed as the fire burned through my body._

_ "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" She shrieked her eyes mad hair flying around her head._

_ "We found it – we found it – PLEASE!" I begged as she pointed her wand at me again. _

_ "CRUCIO!" My screams echoed around the room. Something caught my attention in the midst of the torture. My name. Ron and Harry were desperately screaming my name. _

_ "We found it!" I yelled as loudly as I could but my voice was starting to give out._

_"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, __tell the truth__!" More liquid fire burned through my body making it curl unnaturally. A loud break reverberated through my body and another scream ripped out of me. My bones were breaking. _

_ "HERMIONE!" My vision was fading in and out. Something sharp pressed into my skin and another scream tore out of me as Bellatrix carved into my arm. The blade was enchanted to be dull and painful. One letter after another was carved into my skin. I sobbed and tried to pull away from her._

_ "You deserve this for lying Mudblood Weasley!" Bellatrix cackled loudly. She sliced letter after letter throwing hunks of skin onto the floor as I sobbed brokenly._

_ "HERMIONE!"_

I was pressing my hands against my head as sobs shook my body. "I'm here Hermione."

"I remembered!" I sobbed wiping at my eyes. "Oh Godric I remember her!"

"Shh I'm here... its okay I'm here." Fred said pulling me into his arms.

"No its not she's still out there!" I shrieked my voice echoing loudly.

"No she's not. I killed her in the final battle." At my shocked look he continued slowly after a moment. "She tried to kill McGonagall and something in me snapped. I killed her without blinking an eyelash." Fred said rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Do you ever regret killing her?" I asked my voice hushed.

"Am I glad I killed someone? Of course not. Do I wish she was still alive wrecking havoc on our lives? Not once."

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


	15. Chapter 15

** AN: Sorry guys I was working on one of my other stories that I had been neglecting. I will be working on this one more. If you like Sirius/Hermione try looking up my other fanfic _It Happened One Night In the Library_. I will be changing the rating from _T_ to _M_ because of all of the pregnancy talk and graphic flash backs that may or may not happen. I do not write lemons, its not my thing. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

** _Fred POV_**

A small knock on the door startled Hermione who was still in my arms. "Mr and Mrs Weasley are you ready?"

"Yes I'm decent." Hermione said sitting up and quickly and wiped at her eyes trying to remove the traces of her tears. Healer Stromwell opened the door and walked in followed by Healer Alan.

"Okay Mrs Weasley lets have you stand up so we can see what kind of potions you need besides the prenatal potion." Healer Stromwell said writing something on her clipboard. Healer Alan leaned forward and gave me a pink potion that was about the size of a shot glass. I quickly read the side and passed it to Hermione so she could read it. She nodded a moment later.

"Lets try to get you to walk Mrs Weasley." Healer Alan said kneeling in front of Hermione. Her eyes darted nervously to mine as he slipped his hands into hers. I nodded at her encouragingly. She took a deep breath as Healer Alan gently pulled on her hands.

"Mr Weasley please stand next to her, we don't want your wife to fall and hurt herself or the baby." Healer Stromwell said her quill flying across the parchment. I darted over to Hermione's side as she slowly rose from the bed.

Her face paled and she swayed slightly. I carefully gripped her arm and whispered, "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"I feel really weird." She whispered her words slurred.

Healer Alan stood up faster than I would have thought possible and slipped an arm around her waist. She swayed worse than before and her cheeks tinged green. I quickly grasped her hair as Healer Alan held her up and she vomited on the floor. She relaxed back into Healer Alan's side once she was done emptying her stomach. Tears stained her cheeks and she gasped out a desperate breath.

Healer Stromwell waved her wand and vanished the mess on the floor. "Okay Mrs Weasley I'm going to give you a ginger root potion that should help quell the morning sickness."

"That would be nice." Hermione whispered her voice gruff tears continuing to pour down her cheeks. "I don't think I'd be able to deal with another month and a half of this otherwise."

"Come on lets get you in your wheelchair Mrs Weasley." Healer Alan said carefully maneuvering her into the chair. Hermione's whole body seemed to relax and her coloring returned to normal.

"Mrs Weasley I am prescribing you to stay in the wheelchair. Standing seems to affect your morning sickness and mixed with your concussion you are being sick more than usual. All I need to do is run some tests on you and you should be free to go." Healer Stromwell said reading over her notes.

"What is it you need to check?" I asked kneeling down next to Hermione. When I slipped my hand into hers she stiffened for a moment before she relaxed. She seemed to be taking everything in stride but I knew something would become too much at some point. I was waiting for that moment.

"That your wife and baby are both healthy. I won't be able to let her leave otherwise." Healer Stromwell said waving her wand around Hermione. A moment later loud fast beating filled the room.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Hermione asked her eyes as round as saucers.

"Yes and you'll notice that the babies heartbeat is faster than your own." She said writing something on her clipboard.

"Amazing." I whispered in a hushed voice rubbing my hand over Hermione's stomach. She shivered and placed her hand over mine. Her stomach had already started to grow. There was a definite bump that I hadn't noticed when I had been changing her earlier. Her body was already starting to change. Hermione seemed to have a body built for making babies. Thick hips, large breasts and the perfect waist.

"It is isn't it." She muttered smiling up at me.

"You'll be a great mother." I whispered pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Did we ever talk about having kids?" Hermione asked her eyebrows drawing together.

"Yes." I said kissing her hand. "You told me you've always wanted kids."

"Did I really?" Hermione asked slightly dazed.

"Yeah you even had names picked out." I said smiling.

"Really?" Hermione asked a smile spreading across her face. "What were they?"

"For a boy it was –"

"Hold on a moment kids." Healer Stromwell said tilting her head her quill scratching to a stop. I looked up slowly my heart slamming in my chest.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked turning towards the Healer her eyes wide and fearful. I slipped my hand into hers and squeezed it. She squeezed back her face paling.

"There's something off with the heartbeat. I need you to drink the Mrs Weasley." Healer Stromwell said giving Hermione another potion. She drank it quickly swallowing the potion in one frantic gulp tears in her eyes. A moment later her stomach had two purple lights glowing under her blue tank top on both sides oh her stomach.

"Well at least that explains all the morning sickness." Healer Alan muttered his eyes wide.

"What does? Is something wrong with our baby?" I asked turning to Healer Alan.

Healer Stromwell cleared her throat and smiled brightly. "No nothing wrong its just that it appears that Hermione is pregnant... with fraternal twins."

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything. It all helps and makes it easier to update the next chapter. If you have an idea for babies names just give me a PM or leave me a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I stared down at my stomach as Fred wheeled me towards the floo. Twins. I could hardly believe it. Fred was grinning ear to ear humming softly to himself. The healer had given me a handful of pamphlets to read on pregnancy. When she thought I wasn't looking she had given Fred a handful pf pregnancy potions that would help make me more comfortable and the babies.

Babies.

A large smile spread across my face and I traced circles against my stomach.

"Put your arms around my neck alright?" Fred said kneeling in front of me. I slipped them around his neck and he stood up slowly. He shrunk the wheelchair and slipped it into his pocket.

"Where's my wand?" I asked staring at Fred's wand.

"In my pocket." He said before throwing some powder and walked into the fireplace. I clenched my eyes shut. This was my first time using the floo that I could remember and it was nerve wracking.

I opened my eyes a moment later and looked around the room slowly. It was a simple flat but looked very comfy. Two large couches were in the living room across from a large bookcase completely filled with books. The kitchen was nestled in the corner and a small table big enough for four was in the middle. Five doors were around the flat leading to who knows where.

Fred started towards one of the doors and opened it wide. The room was fairly messy with clothes in random piles on the floor. A ladybug lazily flew against the window making a small tapping sound. When I finally noticed the bed my eyes widened in shock. It was absolutely huge! A bright red comforter was on the bed with at least eight different pillows on it.

"Whoa." I whispered looking at it.

"You picked it out." Fred muttered lowering me onto the bed. He pulled out the wheelchair and set it on the floor. With a wave of his wand it was its normal size.

"Can I have my wand back?" I asked softly.

"Here." He said slipping it into my hand. I clutched it tightly and smiled when it hummed with magic.

"George said he might need help in a little bit with a new product we're trying out. Angelina said she would come by and keep you company." Fred said deftly slipping my feet out of my shoes. I wiggled my toes and smiled. Guess he knew I hated wearing shoes.

"Angelina and I get along right?" I asked blushing slightly. It was so embarrassing not being able to remember anything. Not knowing who I got along with and who I hated.

"Yes. You two became very close when George and I left towards the end of the year." Fred said smiling.

"What do you mean left?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We kind of decided to leave school and start the store early." My eyes widened in shock.

"Why in the world would you do that?" I asked my voice hushed. Somehow I knew it would be a good reason. The twins may have been a little crazy but they loved and respected Hogwarts. Something must have pushed them over the edge. Or maybe someone.

"We were making life a living hell for Umbridge. Setting of stink bombs one and fireworks the next. She absolutely hated us and finally decided to reinstate the old rules." My stomach dropped horribly and my mouth dropped open in shock. Everyone knew what the old rules were. Filch bemoaned the fact that they had stopped chaining people up or whipping them for disobedience.

"Please tell me you two weren't whipped." I whispered in a hushed voice.

"We escaped before she was able to get us. George and I flew away on our brooms to the store. It had been given to us as a gift by Dumbledore before he had left." Fred said smiling softly. "He told us someone would always need a laugh and to keep up the good work."

I smiled. "He was a good man."

"I agree. Anyway before I go down to make sure George hasn't blown anything up I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to have a bath since you've been in the St Mungo's for a month and a half." He asked running a hand carefully through my hair so his fingers wouldn't get stuck.

"Would you mind?" I whispered blushing. To be honest I had been thinking about a shower. I felt grimy and gross even though I could tell they had used cleansing charms on me. My hair was greasy and hung heavily against my head.

"Of course not." Fred muttered pulling me deftly into his arms. He crossed the room and opened a door that lead to the bathroom. A large white bathtub sat in the middle of the room with clawed feet. He tapped his wand against the side and it started to fill up.

Fred sat me on the toilet and kneeled in front of me. "You have no reason to be embarrassed Sweetheart but I will try to move quickly."

_Easy for you to say. _I thought blushing as Fred quickly undressed me. Instinctively I crossed my legs and covered my breasts being careful not to touch them. At six weeks pregnant they were very sensitive to the touch. Fred pulled me into his arms and slowly placed me into the tub. He waved his wand and the tub was suddenly filled with bubbles.

Fred kept up a steady conversation with me as I scrubbed my body. He was reading something called the Quibbler trying to give me a little bit of privacy. It did make me feel a little better.

He told me about Dumbledore's Army in more detail. How Ron and I talked Harry into teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts since Umbridge pretty much did nothing but give us busy work. When he finished telling me about how we were all found out I took a deep breath and asked him if he would help wash my hair.

Fred worked his hands through my hair as if he had done it before. His hands rubbed against my scalp and I shivered my cheeks heating. For some reason his hands against my body felt good. I was very grateful he was standing behind me so he wouldn't be able to see me blush like a first year Hufflepuff.

**AN: Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

** _Fred POV_**

I continued to run my hands through Hermione's hair. She had been embarrassed and been covering herself the whole time. It was just like when we had first gotten married. She had been so nervous about letting me see her body. Especially since she was covered in scars. She was tracing her most notable one right now.

"Why would Bellatrix carve me up like a Halloween Jack-o'-lantern?" Hermione asked her voice soft. Unsure.

"She was afraid you had gone into her vault at Gringotts." I muttered tapping my wand against the side of a small bowl.

Hermione's head whipped around her eyes wide. "What?! Is that even possible."

I smiled brightly unable to stop myself. "Yes its possible. You, Ron and Harry proved it."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "Merlin that's crazy."

"No worse than escaping on a dragon." I said happily pouring the water onto Hermione's head. She spluttered and shook her head.

"You must be joking." She gasped after a moment.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P' loudly.

_**Hermione POV**_

Fred quickly finished getting the soap out of my hair and helped me out of the tub. He summoned two towels wrapping the first around my body before placing me on the toilet again. I smiled timidly at him as he dried my hair and told me about some of his and Georgie's products.

"And of course we have WonderWitch products." He said pulling the towel from my head with a flourish. I pushed my somewhat dry hair behind my shoulder thinking.

"What are WonderWitch products?" I asked as Fred quickly dressed me in my clothes from before. He made sure to keep his eyes on mine at all times to give me some sense of privacy. It did make me feel better even though I knew he had seen everything already.  
"Love potions, day dream charms, different kinds of cosmetics and facial cleaners." Fred said trying to fasten my bra on me. I gasped in shock and pain as he tried to clip it on me. It was too small. He pulled it towards him, his ears pink, and waved his wand making it slightly bigger.

"Are love potions even legal?" I asked as he slipped the rest of my clothes on easily.

"Yes and no." I raised my eyebrow in question. He cleared his throat nervously slipping my pants up my legs. "Minister Shacklebolt has been looking into making more things illegal since he became minister. Love potions being one of them. You-Know-Who's mother drugged Tom Riddle Sr with a love potion so they could be together. Since Mini Riddle was created in circumstances where there was no love he could never understand it."

"That explains so much." I whispered softly.

"Yeah." Fred said slipping socks onto my feet.

"What else has he been trying to make illegal?" I asked grabbing my brush off the counter. It slipped easily through my hair and I sighed with relief.

"Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Fred asked looking up at me slowly.

_Harry, Ron and I were sitting in charms class. He cast a muffliato around us and I looked up slowly. "How did it go with the Felix Felicis? Did you get the memory?"_

_ "Yes." Harry muttered running a hand through his hair making it messier than normal. Ron and I exchanged a look and smiled brightly._

_ "So what is it? What's a Horcrux?" Ron asked practically jumping in his seat. Professor Flitwick turned to glance at us and I quickly turned my vinegar into wine._

_ "Its when you split your soul and hide a piece of it in an object of your own choosing. It... it keeps you alive if something were to happen to you." I looked up slowly my mouth open in shock. Ron's face was pale his freckle's standing out brightly on his cheeks. That's why Voldemort's power had 'broken' the night he had tried to kill Harry. He had made a Horcrux as a fail safe to stay alive. Merlin he was immortal._

_ "How do you split your soul." I asked softly feeling sick to my stomach. It would have been horrible dark magic to keep yourself alive. Otherwise Horcruxes wouldn't have been so difficult to find information on._

_ "Murder." Harry said his cheeks pale. He absently rubbed his scar his eyes blank. "But that's not the only thing."_

_ "What do you mean?" Ron asked not even bothering to pretend he was working on the charm._

_ "He made more than one." My stomach swooped and I dropped my head into my hands._

_ "How many?" I asked dully my heart pounding loudly in my chest._

_ "Seven."_

I gasped and looked up at Fred, my hands pressed against my head my mouth open in shock. "Yes."

"You remembered." Fred muttered rubbing his hands against his eyes. I didn't respond. How could I?

"Only what they are and how to make them. What happened to all of them?" I asked running my fingers nervously through my hair.

"You, Ron and Harry hunted them during what would have been your seventh year. The three of you killed them off one after another. At one point he realized what had happened and went after where he knew Harry was."

"Where was he?" I asked my voice hushed.

"At Hogwarts." My eyes widened in shock.

"There was a horcrux there?" I asked softly.

"Yes and that's where the Final Battle took place."

**AN: Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Still working on the baby names. If you have any ideas please PM me. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Fred and I were sitting on the couch waiting for Angelina to show up. We were talking about the babies and what we would do, if I would work and when to tell his family we were having twins. Fred seemed nervous that I would leave him but that wouldn't happen. I didn't believe in divorce unless you had a legitimate reason. We didn't have one. At least not yet.

He and I were talking quietly about baby names when the flew activated and Angelina came through.

"Hey girl." She said a large smile spreading across her face.

"Hi." I said nervously. Fred stood up slowly stretching. His shirt rode up and I small trail of hair led to the edge of his pants. Angelina coughed trying to hide her laughter. He leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek before darting out the door a smile on his face. Fred knew I was checking him out.

"So girl what do you want to do today?" Angelina asked tossing one of her braids over her shoulder.

"I want you to tell me about something." I said softly my eyes darting around. The last thing I needed was for anyone to barge in.

"Sure anything you want." Angelina said crossing her legs.

"I want this to stay in this room." I whispered my cheeks heating up in a blush.

"Oooh it must be good." Angelina said placing her head in her hand.

"Please promise?" This would be so embarrassing and I did not want Fred to know what I was asking.

"I promise girl. You have nothing to worry about, I can keep a secret." Angelina said her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "What is it?"

"How did I fall in love with Fred?" I asked blushing brightly. Angelina suddenly threw back her head and laughed. I blushed harder and dropped my head into my hands.

"Sorry girl." Angelina said between giggles. "Its just that we've all seen together for so long its hard to remember that you don't remember."

"Yeah that's kind of why I'd like to know." I whispered trying to be dignified.

"Well lets see." Angelina said laying back against the pillows. "Where to begin, where to begin."

"Why not the beginning?" I asked with a small smile.

Angelina snorted and gave me a crooked smile. "Cheeky."

"I know." I said with a giggle.

"Okay so I think the beginning would be when _Peregrine Derrick_ was talking about you in Charms class." Angelina said nibbling on one of her nails.

"What did he say?" I asked thinking of the memory from earlier.

"I didn't hear all of it but it sounded like he was going to make sure you wouldn't deny him, if you know what I mean." She said pointedly. Yes I did know what she meant. I shivered with disgust. He would have forced me... to... be close to him.

"What happened?" I asked tapping my fingers nervously against my leg my stomach swooping.

"You and Fred started dating shortly after he found out about that conversation. Fred wanted to protect you at all costs. Unfortunately Peregrine wasn't to be deterred."

"What do you mean?" I asked softly dreading the worst.

"Well he became apart of the Inquisitorial Squad." Angelina said as if that explain everything.

"What's that?" I asked confused and slightly intrigued.

"Oh right, has Fred told you about Umbridge and her reign of terror?" I nodded slowly my stomach still jumbled. "Well she created the Inquisitorial Squad as a way to keep her eyes on us. They were chosen students hand picked by her. Anyway Peregrine was one of them and he tried to abuse his power to get to you. Fred and George ended up in detention a lot for small things that didn't matter so he could get close to you."

"Did he?" I asked feeling dread seep through me.

"He tried but he didn't take into account how powerful you really are." Angelina said her eyes bright.

"What happened to him?" I asked smirking.

"Lets just say he won't be having kids any time soon." Angelina said a small smirk spreading across her face. A moment later she shook her head. "Anyway after that you two became like the golden couple. Everyone knew you two were dating and that it was serious. People started taking bets for when Fred would pop the question."

"How did he propose?" I asked smiling if I knew anything about Fred it would have been huge.

"Well he asked your parents first." Angelina said smiling.

"And did they like him?" I asked my voice hushed. What if they had hated him?

"Yes. They both loved his sense of humor and the fact that you would light up like a fairy every time you two were together." Angelina said smiling.

"Good, I'm glad." I said smiling softly.

"Anyway he made this big production and proposed at a huge family gathering at the Burrow, even your parents were there. Your mum and Mrs Weasley both cried and made a huge cake as celebration. The boys all had drinks of Firewhisky and ended up drunk as skunks. It was rather entertaining." Angelina said smiling.

"I bet it was." I said smirking. Angelina laughed a large smile on her face.

"That Easter, of your sixth year, you two eloped. You both knew you would be leaving on the hunt and Fred wanted to give you everything he could." Angelina said with a smile.

_"I love you." Fred whispered kissing me softly running his fingers through my hair. I hummed and kissed him back loving the way he made me feel. Loved. Beautiful. Perfect. _

_ "I love you too." I muttered as Fred pressed small kisses against my jaw and neck. A shiver ran through my body and he growled pressing his body closer to mine. _

_ I loved the way he felt. His warm skin and hard muscles. The way he looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. _

_ And then our clothes were gone. Fred was leading me towards the bed._

_ Skin against skin._

_ Gasping breaths._

_ All consuming love._

_ Afterward Fred held me in his arms his body pressed close to my body. "We're perfect together."_

_ "I agree." I whispered as he nuzzled my neck. _

"Hermione?!" Angelina cried as I pressed my hands against my head gasping for breath. "I'm going to get Fred!"

She ran off before I could catch my breath and tell her she didn't need to. A moment later footsteps pounded up the stairs.

"Sweetheart?" Fred asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "What did you remember?"

"You and me making love." And for the first time I didn't blush.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you know.**


	19. Chapter 19

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

** _Fred POV_**

I walked down the steps to the shop a large smile on my face. Hermione remembered us making love. Just thinking that made me smirk. The way she had looked at me brought back memories. Memories I had been trying to push down. Her eyes were beginning to sparkle when she saw me. Just like before.

"Mr Weasley?" I looked up at Verity who was standing behind the counter.

"Yes?" I asked standing tall keeping a blank look on my face. Verity unfortunately seemed to have a crush on me but she seemed to be trying to get over it. She was dating some muggle from London.

"Hows Mrs Weasley?" She asked her blue eyes wide with worry. The girl really did like Hermione and she seemed to be upset that she did like me. I had unfortunately overheard a conversation between Verity and her friend at the Leaky Cauldron. It was hard to know she pined after me but knew nothing could come of it.

"She's fine." I said walking over to the door that led to the lab and opened it. The moment I opened the door there was a loud bang.

"George!" I yelled running into the back room. He stood over a cauldron soot on his face and the room thick with clouds of smoke that were puffing out of the cauldron.

"I'm fine Fred." He yelled dropping a unicorn hair into the cauldron. He was making Ten Second Pimple Vanisher. "Everything okay with Hermione?"

"Yes." I said simply pulling a set pf gobstones towards me. We were tweaking them so that one gobstone would fight another. It wasn't easy. I ended up working on them all day while George started on the daydream charms. For some reason they were selling more than usual.

When we finally quit for the day and headed up to our flat Angelina was reading a book while Hermione was curled on her side snoring softly. Crookshanks, who was purring softly, was pressed up against her stomach as if he was guarding the twins.

"Hey Angelina how'd it go?" I asked sitting down quietly being sure not to wake Hermione. She needed her sleep. George sat next to Angelina on the arm of the chair smiling at the half-Kneazle.

"Well besides the one memory she got back pretty good." Angelina said closing the book. "We talked about her sixth year mostly. I thought it would be best since too much didn't happen that year besides Dumbledore's death which she already knows about."

"Did you tell her Professor Snape did it?" I asked darting a look at me wife. She had always respected and believed in the man. Unfortunately she had lost faith in him when he had killed Dumbledore. When the truth had come out, from none other than Harry, I had been devastated and knew she would be too. That was when she lay broken and bleeding in the Great Hall before I could take her to St Mungo's.

"Yes. When I told her the story behind Dumbledore's death she said she always knew he was a good man." I sighed and rubbed my hands against my eyes. She always saw the good in people. It never mattered who it was. Well except You-Know-Who.

"How long ago did she fall asleep?" George asked slipping his hand into Angelina's.

"Not too long ago. I had looked up from telling her about Dumbledore's funeral and saw that she had fallen asleep. I just decided to let her sleep and summoned a book." Angelina said shrugging.

I nodded. We continued to talk for a bit about how the day had gone but George and Angelina had a date. They left and I silently ate at the dinner table writing down notes trying figure out how to make the daydream charm last longer.

"Fred..." A soft voice muttered. I looked up frowning at the couch where Hermione was hugging a pillow close to her body. My eyebrows drew together. Was she dreaming about me? "Mmmm Fred." Oh bloody hell! You have got to be kidding me! She groaned softly and started to subtly move her hips. I dropped my head into my hands and groaned loudly. This was so much harder than I thought it would be. "Fred!" I shivered and growled darkly. I wanted my wife and she wanted me. She was dreaming about me for Merlin's sake! But I knew she wouldn't do anything about it, not until she loved me again. Oh how I missed my wife... and now I needed a cold shower.

** AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine. **

The smell of delicious food suddenly woke me and I gasped in surprise. I sat up slowly rubbing at my eyes. Fred was standing in front of the stove making eggs wearing only a pair of boxers. His hair and back glistened with water. Had he taken a shower?

"Fred?" I asked my voice thick with sleep. He turned and my eyes widened in shock. Holy Hufflepuffs! This was the first time I had seen Fred without his shirt on and it was a very nice view. Fred had beautiful gold skin and hard muscles. There was also a trail of hair that I knew led below the edge of his boxers.

Fred cleared his throat and I looked up blushing. He smirked his caramel colored eyes brightening. "See anything you like?"

I squeaked and dropped my head into my hands. Fred laughed deeply his eyes brightening then sobered a moment later. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I may not have to be but I am." I muttered pushing myself up into a sitting position. It was harder than I would have thought. My wheelchair was next to the couch and I eyed it. Could I get into it by myself?

"Don't even think about it." Fred said. I jumped at his close proximity and looked up. He was standing in front of me a dark look on his face. I was about to protest when he deftly picked me up and placed me in the wheelchair.

"Is the food burning?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Bollocks!" Fred muttered running over to the stove. He glared into the pan and waved his wand emptying it of its burnt contents. I wheeled myself over to him pursing my lips. "I was trying to surprise you with dinner."

"You didn't have to do that." I said smiling at his thoughtfulness.

"I know I guess I just wanted to do something special for you." Fred muttered rubbing at his eyes.

"It's fine." I said rolling myself over to the fridge and opened the door. The fridge was practically empty. No wonder he had decided to make me dinner. I pulled out a piece of cheese and started to nibble at it. I opened the cupboard next to the fridge and looked over the food in there.

"We should really go shopping tomorrow." Fred said smiling sheepishly.

"How could you and George possibly live off of crackers and cheese?" I asked staring at the cupboard.

"We mostly go out to eat honestly." Fred said shrugging.

"You know you would save money by cooking your food instead of going to the Leaky Cauldron." I said spinning the wheelchair around. It bumped into a chair and I glared at it trying to maneuver myself through the kitchen.

"Here let me help you." Fred said darting over to me. He pushed me out of the kitchen and into the living room. I wanted to snap at him that I could do it myself but thought it would be better to hold my tongue.

"Fred?" I asked frowning.

"Hmmm?" He hummed looking up at me.

"Could you please make me some eggs I'm still hungry." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Of course Sweetheart." He said going over to the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients. We talked as he moved around the kitchen. The main topic of conversation were our babies.

"Are you sure I won't have to work?" I asked as Fred tipped the skillet over so the eggs slid out onto a red flowered plate.

"No George and I make a good living off of the joke shop. We've also been looking into buying Zonkos since it closed." Fred said placing the plate in front of me. I started in on the eggs before he sat down.

"Mmmm these are really good." I muttered shoving more egg into my mouth.

Fred smiled softly. "I can tell."

"Anyway are there any names you like?" I asked licking my fork trying to get every last bit of egg.

"Err I haven't thought about it much." Fred muttered his voice deeper than usual.

"Well I have." I continued placing my fork on the table. "What do you think of our parent's names?"

Fred hummed softly a slight frown on his face. He was thinking. "In what order?"

"Well I guess it depends on their sex but I have a feeling its a boy and a girl. Anyway I like Molly Jean and Herman Arthur. What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"I like them." Fred said smiling.

"Good I'm glad." I said grinning.

Fred wheeled me next to the couch. He and I talked about the final battle. My heart hammered as he told of how Harry, Ron and I escaped Gringotts on a dragon after steeling a horcrux from the Lestrange's vault. He quietly told me about Ariana Dumbledore and her death and then about Harry finally agreeing to let others help him. His voice was soft as he spoke obviously trying not to scare me.

_Harry, Ron and I were panting on the floor outside the Room of Requirement. Crabbe had lit the place up with a fire. A big enchanted fire._

_"It must have been Fiendfyre!" I whimpered staring at the tiara that was bleeding in front of me._

_ "Sorry?"_

_ "Fiendfyre – cursed fire – it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous – how did Crabbe know how to–?"_

_ "Must've learned from the Carrows," Harry said grimly._

_ "Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it, really," Ron said, whose hair, like mine, was singed, and whose face was blackened. "If he hadn't tried to kill us all, I'd be quite sorry he was dead."_

_ "But don't you realize?" I whispered"This means, if we can just get the snake –"_

_ But I broke off as yells and shouts and the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. I looked around and my heart seemed to fail: Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men. My heart clenched as my husband dodged a jet of green light._

_ Harry, Ron, and I ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair– _

_ "Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

_ "You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee. I hadn't seen Fred smile like that in a long time. _

_ "You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were–"_

_ Something was off. A Death Eater cursed the wall and a small rumble passed through the ground. I ran forward as fast as I could and pushed Fred and Percy out of the way. The last thing I saw was Fred stumbling over a Death Eater. An explosion rocked around me and I fell to me knees and looked up. A wall of rock was coming towards me._

_ Rock rained down on me and I screamed. "HERMIONE!"_

I gasped and looked up at Fred my eyes wide. "Merlin."

"What? What did you remember?" He asked his voice strained.

"The wall."

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize. **


	21. Chapter 21

** AN: I will be going to my cabin for a week and a half, possibly more. There is no internet there so any chapters will be sporadic at best. Sorry guys like I've said before its summer and I go on vacations more. Anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Fred slowly pushed me down the aisle of the muggle grocery store we had found that wasn't too far from Diagon Alley. I tried not to laugh as Fred pulled down a box of spaghetti noodles his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How does this work?" He asked flipping the box so he could read the back. "Does it instantly cook once you put it in the pot?"

I giggled softly unable to stop myself. His head snapped up and his eyes sparkled at the look that must have been on my face. "What?"

"Your forgetting that muggles don't have magic to make everything. They have electricity." I whispered so the older woman who was at the other end of the aisle wouldn't overhear.

"And what exactly is eclec-tric-ty?" Fred asked trying to pronounce it out and failing. I snickered and bit my lip. Fred flashed me another smile. Was he doing this on purpose just to hear me laugh?

"Elec-tric-ity." I said giggling. "Is an electrical power source. A stove is plugged into an outlet and works through electricity. To make it work you turn a nob that makes the burner hot and then you place a pot of water on the stove. You cook it for the time that's listed on the box and the noodles soften. You heat the sauce in another pan and pour it over the top. Make sense?"

"I'm glad I have magic." Fred said his eyes wide.

"I bet you are, otherwise you might starve." I muttered giggling.

"Hey now there's no need to be mean." He said with a laugh placing the noodles in the cart.

"I am not being mean. I'm being honest." I said with a giggle.

Fred and I went quickly through the store getting anything and everything we wanted. It was nice to not have to worry about money. But I would get a job eventually. The last thing I wanted was for Fred to have to do all the work.

We left the store and Fred insisted on taking me onto a date at the Leaky Cauldron. It was packed as usual and Tom, the bartender, waved when Fred wheeled me in. I recognized some of the patrons but not all of them. We both ordered the stew of the day which was Ratatouille.

Fred and I talked of anything and everything. But to be honest I wasn't always listening to everything he said. Sometimes his eyes would sparkle or he would laugh and it did funny things to my stomach.

"So when do you think we should do the big reveal?" Fred asked dipping his bread into the bottom of his bowl.

"I don't know." I muttered chewing a bite of eggplant. "What do you think?"

"Well every other Sunday everyone gets together at the Burrow and mum cooks this big meal. We've been doing it since the final battle. Mum's scared something might happen and tries to keep us close." Fred said sipping at his butterbeer.

"Whens the next one?" I asked popping a tomato into my mouth.

"This weekend." Fred said with a smile.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" I asked sipping at my Gillywater. As much as I wanted to I couldn't drink any butterbeer.

"If anything I think mum will think of it as poetic justice." Fred said with a small chuckle. I smiled and leaned back in wheelchair absently running my finger against my still-flat stomach.

"I can see that... especially if it was two boys." I muttered softly. Fred laughed loudly calling attention to himself. I blushed and sunk lower in my seat.

"Fred? Fred Weasley? Is that you?" I looked up and frowned. A tall leggy blonde was walking over to our table her hips swinging from side to side. I swallowed thickly. She was staring at Fred a hungry gleam in her eyes.

"Emily?" Fred asked slowly a frown on his face.

"Oh good you remember me!" She gushed her blue eyes sparkling. "I was afraid it had been too long."

"In some ways it might have... this is my wife, Hermione Weasley." Fred said with a smile. Emily turned to me a frown on her face. Her shrewd eyes swept over me and smirked. She wasn't intimidated by me.

"Weren't you Harry Potter's little friend?" She asked snidely.

"Yes." I said simply. "He's one of my best friends."

"Oooo Freddie you should be careful of that friendship." Emily said with a giggle. "Anyway floo me any time you want some fun." And then she was walking away her hips swinging. I wanted to melt into the carpet.

"You have nothing to worry about Sweetheart. Didn't like her when we dated for a week in third year and I still don't like her now." He shook his head a disgusted look flitting across his face. "I don't even know why I went to Hogsmeade with her. To be perfectly honest I don't even know why she wanted to go with me." Fred muttered sipping his butterbeer.

"Its because your hot." Fred spat out his butterbeer in shock and I flushed my eyes widening. Merlin did I really just say that out loud? The look on Fred's face said it all. Yes I had said it out loud. And by the sparkle in his eyes I wouldn't be surprised if he appreciated the comment.

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize. The more you review the more likely I am to update sooner.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner its not easy from up here. Anything you recognize is JK Rowlings, anything you don't is mine.**

_** Fred POV**_

I sighed as I looked at my wife who was sitting on our bed. This was one of the hardest time of days for me. "Okay Sweetheart lets get you ready for bed."

Hermione blushed and fidgeted under my gaze. I almost groaned in frustration. Godric what had I done to deserve this? Was I a horrible person in a past life? If so I'm sorry.

"Fred?"

"MMmm?" I hummed making sure to keep my eyes on hers as I changed her. In her mind she was still a virgin. Sometimes it was hard to remember that when all I saw was my beautiful wife whose pregnant belly, with _my _twins, was starting to show.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked her voice soft.

"Of course." I said pulling her blue cotton nightgown over her head. She fidgeted nervously with her wedding ring a small frown on her face. I sat down next to her and held my breath.

"What was our wedding like?" She suddenly blurted then flushed in embarrassment. I smiled involuntarily.

"It was the best day of my life." I said closing my eyes at the memory. Spinning Hermione around the Room of Requirement. Her eyes sparkling up at me. The way she _looked _at me.

"You really do love me don't you?" Hermione whispered placing her hand against my cheek. I jumped and looked down at my wife. She was biting her lip, her eyebrows drawn together in thought.

"Yes, I do." I whispered pressing my hand against hers entwining our fingers. She swallowed thickly and dropped her eyes down.

"I wish I could remember." She muttered thickly. A small tear trickled down her cheek and I leant forward to wipe it away. "I'm sorry I'm not her."

"I still love you." I whispered pulling her into my arms. She cried her body curling close to mine. It was true, she might not have been the woman I had married but I still loved her.

"How can you?" She asked sniffling softly. "I'm probably nothing like the woman you remember."

"You remind me of who you were when we first started dating." I said laying back in bed. Hermione laid her head on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair. She shivered but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Tell me about our wedding." She said shifting closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

She didn't say anything as I told her about Dumbledore marrying us. How mum made a huge cake that we still have leftovers from. Her dress being flowy and beautiful. I told her of every little detail she could possibly want to know. How Harry and Ron had gotten drunk and passed out in a bowl of bean dip. The hotel I had taken her to for our honeymoon. I expected her to blush but she didn't react at all. I looked down and smiled. Hermione had fallen asleep pressed against my side.

_**Hermione POV**_

I hummed sleepily and snuggled into my pillow not wanting to get up. Warm arms wrapped around me and I froze my heart beating loudly in my chest. I looked up slowly and relaxed into Fred's embrace. How could I have forgotten?

"Mmm." Fred hummed pulling me closer to him his eyes shut. I looked at Fred a small smile spreading across my face. He looked so sweet and innocent in sleep. Almost childlike. It was easy to see how I had fallen in love with this man. Who would have guessed I would find myself married to Fred Gideon Weasley?

"Hermione," Fred sighed pulling me closer. My heart stuttered as he nuzzled his nose against my neck. He pressed his lips against my neck and I shivered. "Oh Sweetheart I had the worst nightmare."

"What was it?" I asked breathily.

"You had memory loss." I froze and opened my mouth to correct him but stopped when he continued speaking. "And I had to come up with a plan to make you fall in love with me again."

I frowned and looked up at Fred shocked. "Too bad your not pregnant anymore that was the good part of the dream."

"Fred," I whispered to correct him. But a moment later he pressed his lips to mine. I gasped and Fred used that to slip his tongue into my mouth. He pressed our bodies close together and I froze when Fred's hands slid against my body and went to cup my bottom.

"Stop," I muttered pushing him away. Fred froze his eyes widening in shock.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" He asked softly. I shook my head and looked at him nervously. "Oh Godric Sweetheart I'm sorry."

He pulled me against him and I squeaked and looked away from him blushing. He cursed and shut his eyes muttering the ingredients needed for polyjuice potion. I looked away from him and bit my lip nervously. I could _feel_ the evidence of how much he wanted to be with me.

** AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


	23. Chapter 23

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner I've had some writer's block on this story. Please if you have any ideas PM me it would help a lot and it would give you more updates. Now this story is rated M like I said before I don't do lemons but there are mature themes so read with caution. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Fred POV**_

"George you should have seen the look on her face... she was afraid of me." I said shoving a box of Puking Pastilles on a high shelf.

"Your exaggerating Fred it didn't sound that bad." George said slamming the cash register shut.

"She screamed when she felt my erection." I spat darkly pinching my nose with my thumb and pointer finger. My wife was completely different and it didn't help that I dreamed of the way she had been before.

"She screamed?" George asked looking up surprised.

"She thinks she's a virgin George, she thinks of me as her best friends brother, she looks through me. My wife is gone. All of its gone!" I yelled darkly. This was not what I had imagined when I proposed to Hermione.

"I doubt all of it is gone Freddie." George said walking over to me slowly. "She's doing rather well considering everything that's happened. She's found out that's she's married, half the people she knows are dead and that she's pregnant with your child."

I fidgeted nervously. Hermione and I were planning on telling the family that we were expecting twins tomorrow. But I wanted to tell George more than anything. He was my closest friend besides Hermione. He would be happy for me.

"What? What is it?" George asked his eyes wide. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

I could tell George. What could it hurt? Hermione wouldn't be mad at me for it. She knew how much George meant to me. And he would be hurt if I didn't tell him before the others. "Babies."

"What?" George asked his eyes wide.

"Its babies not baby and their both fine." I said watching George waiting for a reaction. But George's face seemed to be stuck his eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. "Georgie?"

"Babies? Twins?" George asked blinking a few times.

"Fraternal twins." I said smiling subconsciously. Things may have been hard and changing but I already loved my babies.

"Congratulations Fred." George said taking two steps forward and wrapped me up in a hug. He took a step back and gave a little smile. Something was wrong. Off.

"Whats wrong George?" I asked looking him over.

George took a deep breath and gave me a shaky smile. "Angelina's pregnant too."

Oh Merlin mum would kill him when she found out.

_**Hermione POV**_

"So George and I have been talking about eloping." Angelina said her dark cheeks pinking slightly.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Why?"

"Its complicated." Angelina said dropping her eyes. "but if that's what we do I want you to be my matron of honor."

"Me?" I asked my eyes widening in shock. "But why?"

Angelina gave a little laugh. "Girl your my best friend and my finance's twins wife, it just makes sense."

"I'm your best friend?" I asked shocked. I knew Angelina and I were close I just hadn't realized how close we really were.

"Of course. After George and Fred left in my seventh year you and I got really close." Angelina said with a little smile. "During your sixth year you and I wrote each other a lot. You and I could talk about everything and anything."

"Wow." I said with a little smile.

"Yeah anyway how are things going between you and Fred?" Angelina asked taking a sip of her tea. She and I had been talking more and more and I had also been owling Luna, Ginny and Lavender to get to know them better.

"Fine." I said shrugging but I could feel my cheeks heating up in a blush.

"Oooo what happened?" Angelina asked her eyes widening a small smirk crossing her face.

"Er nothing." I said dropping my eyes.

"Girl you can tell me anything." Angelina said smiling softly.

"I felt his... er..."

"OOOoooo." Angelina said eyes wide her dark skin pinking slightly. "And what happened?"

"I might have screamed in shock." I muttered dropping my head.

"What?!" Angelina cried out her eyes wide. "Why?!"

"It surprised me." I whispered pressing my hands over my eyes. "If I could take it back I would."

"How did he react?" Angelina asked softly her eyes pained. She cared about Fred too and I had a feeling she knew that Fred had been hurt badly by my reaction.

"He took a really long shower and..." I dropped my head and wiped my hand against my eyes that were tearing up. "I heard him sobbing in there."

"Oh Hermione." Angelina said pulling me into her arms. I sniffled softly and wiped at my nose.

"What do I do?" I asked my voice muffled against her shirt. "I don't want to hurt him but it seems like that's all I do. Everything is so confusing."

"Why don't you try talking to him. Really talk to him about everything that's been happening. How you feel. All of it. I know it would really mean a lot to him." Angelina said running her fingers through my hair trying to calm me.

"I'll talk to him tonight." I said my voice hushed.

"Good because that's how everything really started between you two. You guys had deep conversations about what was important to you. What you two had was very special." I sniffled again trying to contain my tears. "And you two can have it again as long as you try and give him a chance. After all you fell in love with him before. It could easily happen again."

It was true. I could easily see myself falling in love with Fred. He was sensitive, talked to me, listened to me and loved me. I already had a crush on him. It wouldn't take much for me to let go of the cliff I was hanging onto and let myself fall.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	24. Chapter 24

** AN: Sorry I haven't updated sooner guys I've been on Harry Potter burn out. I've been writing fanfiction since February and I guess I was a little stuck so I took a little break. I should be updating regularly again once the holiday is over. Any ideas you guys have at all please tell me its greatly appreciated and I'll give you the credit for it . Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Fred POV**_

I whistled a muggle song that Hermione usually sang in the shower as I walked up the steps to our flat. Hermione had taken to having lunch with Angelina which meant she was never alone so someone could always help her.

I opened the door and smiled. Hermione was asleep on the couch her cheek smashed against the pillow her curls tumbling around her face. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Fred." Angelina said from the kitchen where she was cooking chicken on the stove. "Where's George?"

"He said he'd be up in a minute." I said quietly trying not to wake Hermione. The last thing I wanted to do was make her angry by waking her up from her nap. She would be grumpy for the rest of the night if she was. "So George told me about the good news."

Angelina's dark cheeks flushed and she dropped her eyes in embarrassment. "How mad do you think your mum will be when she finds out?"  
She would be furious when she found out and would go on a harangue saying "In my day" blah blah blah. But I couldn't tell Angelina that. She would be devastated and I had a feeling she would end up crying. After awhile I finally said, "She'll get over it."

Angelina's shoulders slumped and she seemed to draw in on herself. The thing was my parents were very old fashioned and would probably never change the hope that all of us would wait for marriage. But I knew that there wasn't one virgin in our family. Not even Ginny. Hermione and I had barely made it to our marriage bed intact.

"Fred?" I looked up at Hermione where she was rubbing at her eyes her mouth open in a large yawn. She looked so cute!

"I'm here Sweetheart." I said crossing the room to her. Her eyes were glazed with sleep and she looked out of it. Almost like she was about to confess something. I placed my hand against her cheek and her eyes closed a little smile on her face.

"I'm glad I woke up married to you." She whispered a sleepy smile on her face. I beamed at her and laughed softly as her eyes drifted shut again as if she had never had woken up.

_**Hermione POV **_

I snuggled into the pillows trying to get comfortable. I had been sleeping and so had Angelina on the other couch but she was still asleep. It felt so nice because my body was just so tired all the time. I could even feel my body starting to change. But my uncomfortable body was not what had woken me up, it was the soft voice that whispering harshly at the kitchen table.

"You have to tell her." Fred whispered harshly.

"No we don't she doesn't have to know. We could just tell her after we elope and –" But Fred cut of what George was saying.

"Do you realize how devastated she'll be when she finds out that two lied about something this big? Her and Angelina's relationship will never be the same again." Fred muttered swallowing thickly.

What the heck were they talking about? I wanted to walk over to them and demand them to tell me what they knew but I still couldn't walk. But to be perfectly honest I could barely move my legs and that made me _and_ the healers worried.

"It won't be that bad Fred." George muttered swallowing loudly. He must have been drinking something. They both must have been. I carefully peaked around the couch and saw that there was a bottle of Firewhisky on the table and they both had a shit glass in front of them.

"Yes it will." Fred snapped his eyes flashing. "This will hurt her. Angelina is the only person she has gotten close to since the accident. She barely talks to the boys or Ginny or Luna and I know its upsetting them. They used to be so close and since there has been so much time that has passed that she doesn't remember she feels awkward around them. I will not let her be upset George. Your my best mate and my twin but I lover her. She has to come first."

"I love Angelina just as much as you love Hermione and she has to be my priority. Especially now!" George yelled darkly. I felt my heart tightening in my chest and I nervously watched them. This was not good. They shouldn't have been fighting over the two of us.

My eyes snapped over to where Angelina had been sleeping but her eyes were open now. Well at least I think she was awake now. Her eyes were slitted and she looked like she was just waking up.

"Have you asked what Angelina thinks?" Fred asked with a slightly superior tone. Angelina turned her head towards their voices and I could tell she was just as interested in what they were talking about as I was.

"No." George muttered softly.

"Are you ashamed?" Fred asked after a small pause. Angelina froze and her eyes widened. I quickly placed my finger against my lips and she nodded. "Because you really shouldn't be. I know mum and dad will be upset at first but they'll get used to it after awhile."

"I'm not ashamed its just that... I don't want Hermione to say anything." George muttered softly. I was afraid Fred would start yelling again but I was surprised to hear him laughing.

"Georgie you have got to be kidding me, right? She is probably the best person at keeping secrets. She knew Remus was a werewolf and never told, she knew Sirius was innocent and never said a word _and_ she never told me what the hunt was really about under Dumbledore's wishes. Harry and Ron were the ones who told me after we had taken her to the hospital."

"I didn't know all that." George said softly.

"I really think you ought to tell her about the baby. It would make her really happy to know Angelina will be with her during her own pregnancy with the twins." I gasped sharply. It wasn't at the fact that he had said twins. I always knew he would tell George first. But it was the fact the Angelina was pregnant too. Angelina looked at me nervously her cheeks pink. A huge smile spread across my face and whooped happily before I could stop myself.

"Told you she would be happy." Fred said laughing.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner guys. Writer's block happens at the worst times. My mom will be donating her kidney next week so it might be difficult to update. Sorry I don't write lemons Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

"I can't believe Angelina's pregnant." I said again. Fred smiled as he slipped my nightgown over my head.

"I know I could hardly believe it myself." Fred said as he stripped off his shirt. His muscles were beautifully toned and I could feel my cheeks heating up in a blush. He really was handsome. And I already liked him. Why not get closer to him? It would probably make things easier between us.

"Fred?" I asked as he pulled off his pants.

"Yeah?" He asked walking over to me slowly.

"Could we talk?" I asked as I maneuvered myself under the covers. It wasn't easy since my legs still didn't want to work right.

"Sure what about?" He asked crawling into the bed. His hand automatically dropped to my stomach. Fred had been doing that at night. Feeling my stomach swell with his children.

"Just talk." I said placing my hand over his. How do you tell your spouse you want to talk more? I had no idea what I was doing. A thought came to me. "How was work?"

"It was good. George and I tweaked some of our potions but we did end up exploding a cauldron. Fortunately for us we got away in time. What did you talk about with Angelina today?" He asked running his fingers through my hair. It felt so good. A shiver ran down my spine and I let out a heavy breath. How could he possibly make me feel like this? Wait he had asked me a question.

"She talked about marrying George." I said breathlessly. His lips were suddenly against my neck and I shivered. His hands were rubbing against my sides barely grazing my breasts. I moaned loudly then blushed furiously.

"I want you Hermione." Fred whispered slipping his arm around my waist. I froze. Things were getting heated fast. Too fast. "but I know your not and that's okay."

"Is it?" I asked before I could stop myself. My cheeks heated up in another blush and I waited for a response from Fred. Fred chuckled deep in his throat and I suddenly felt warm.

"Of course it is," he said pulling me against his chest. I could feel something poking my lower back but I ignored it. "why wouldn't it be?"

"Your my husband." I said automatically. He _was_ my husband. I knew he missed me. Physically that is. And my old self. Whoever she was.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked wrapping his finger around one of my curls and pulled on it gently.

"Well I bet you want to... you know..." I blushed trailing off. How could I possibly even talk about it. It was all so embarrassing.

"I do. I won't deny it I miss you." He said placing a small kiss against my naked shoulder. My stomach squirmed around and I let out a small breath. "But I know your not ready for it. And I'm okay with that."

"Really?" I asked turning around in his arms. It wasn't easy but I somehow managed it. His hands rested gently against the small of my waist.

"Of course. I'm not some Neanderthal. I can control myself." Fred said a small smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. His skin felt amazing against my body. I hummed happily and Fred pulled me closer to his body.

"We," kiss. "need," kiss. "to," big kiss. "Stop."

He pulled away and shook his head as if he had water in his ears. "We should go to bed. Its a big day tomorrow. Telling the family about the twins. You and the babies need a good nights sleep."

Fred turned away from me and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was snoring softly. How could he possibly sleep? My body was humming with electricity and all I wanted to do was see how far I could push my husband so we could go further. But he was right. I wasn't ready. The only question was... when would I be? Ready that is. I still had difficulty saying the word. It made me squirm to be honest. What if when I could say it without stuttering? When that time came I would try having this conversation again.

I rolled to my side and snuggled under the covers falling asleep quickly.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	26. Chapter 26

** AN: Sorry for not posting sooner guys life has been crazy hectic. Two weeks ago my mom donated her kidney then right when we got her home we had to bring her back. This last weekend both our dog and cat were having issues. Lets just say its been a busy few weeks. Now my niece will be born in a couple weeks so I'm going to try to update as much as I can before she is born. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Fred POV**_

I wheeled Hermione across the front lawn to the Burrow. This was it. We were going to tell my parents about the twins. She and I had talked about the best way to tell them. Unfortunately we hadn't come up with anything earth shattering.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked twisting her fingers around one of her curls.

"A little." I muttered softly.

"Me too." She whispered her eyes darting around at the lawn gnomes that were running around crazily.

The door opened loudly and I looked up from two gnomes that were viciously fighting each other. Percy was standing there a large smile on his face, his arm around Penelope.

"Hey you two." Percy said a large smile crossing his face.

"Hey Perce, Penelope." I said pushing Hermione into the house. "How are –" But I was cut off by a large squeal.

"Oh Hermione your glowing!" Mum exclaimed running into the room, a wooden spoon gripped tightly in her hand.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley but –" Mum cut her off.

"Oh dear you may call me Molly." She said wrapping her arms around Hermione. "You have for years."

Hermione stiffened and her smile drooped, but no one else noticed. Mum just kept talking happily oblivious to Hermione's discomfort.

"Are the others here?" I asked trying to bring things to calmer water. The last thing I wanted was for Hermione to get depressed because she couldn't remember.

"Oh yes. The girls are upstairs getting ready, why don't you join them." My eyes widened and Hermione's mouth opened slightly in shock. Bloody hell!

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her voice choked.

"I'll help you Hermione." Penelope said quickly stepping forward. She gave Hermione a timid smile and deftly pulled Hermione into her arms. A moment later Penelope walked up the steps.

"Mum!" I turned to her.

She took a step back in shock. "What?"

"How could you say that to her!" I snapped harshly. Mum looked at me confused. "She can't walk! And she can't remember things! Merlin you could have been nicer about it!"

Percy put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down but I was furious and shook him off.

"I guess I didn't realize –"

"That you talking to her like that could upset her? Hurt her? Stress the babies?" I snapped before I could stop myself.

Mum's eyes widened in shock. "Babies? As in more than one?"

Bloody hell! The cat was out of the bag now.

"What is going on in here?!" Dad yelled storming into the room his eyes dark. Bill and Charlie followed a moment later warily looking around the room. My eyes flitted from mum to dad. I was about to say something when Percy grabbed my arm.

"Fred come on. Lets go before you say something you'll regret." Percy said pulling me out of the room. I followed him quietly up the steps my eyes wide with shock. I had never spoken to my mum like that before. But the sad hurt look on Hermione's face had pushed me too far. She had a hard enough time as it was and didn't need the extra pain and stress of hurtful words.

"What are we doing?" I asked dully as he pulled me into his room.

"Having a drink, it should make you feel better."

_** Hermione POV**_

I was crying softly, my head in my hands. Everyone had heard what Fred had said. We were all camped out in Ginny's room so it hadn't been too hard to hear Fred yelling at poor Molly.

"Mione?" Ginny asked softly. I looked up slowly expecting one of the girls to yell at me but none of them did. Fleur, Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Penelope were all looking at me sadly.

"Is it true?" Penelope finally asked her voice hushed.

"Is what true?" I asked wiping at my eyes.

"That your having twins?" Luna said her eyes large.

"We were planning on saying it differently but yes, I'm having twins." I said softly.

"Oh that's great Hermione." Lavender said pulling me into a hug. It was hard since I was laying on Ginny's bed.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and the door opened so fast it hit the wall. Angelina was standing there her eyes wide and her face pale. "Girl I just got here. What the hell happened?"  
I quickly filled her in on all that happened. Molly's unfortunate timing, Penelope carrying me upstairs and Fred's outburst.

"Wait how did you know something happened?" I asked sitting up surprised.

"Because Molly is bawling in the kitchen right now and Arthur is yelling at Fred for upsetting her." Angelina said leaning against the door and let out a heavy breath.

George suddenly ran past the doorway up the steps. His voice joined the others in a yelling match. Could things possibly get any worse?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANGELINA'S PREGNANT?!" Angelina stiffened her eyes wide and a moment letter she dropped to the floor crying brokenly into her hands. Merlin. This was the worst family get together ever...

** AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


End file.
